Sombras del Pasado
by YasCullen
Summary: Bella lleva una vida aparentemente feliz, los recuerdos y hechos del pasado hacen que sus inseguridades no la dejen ser 100% feliz, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Edward y éste le ayuda a superar sus problemas. ¿Podrá ella ayudarlo a superar los suyos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**¿HABRÁ SOL?**

No sé si mi estado de ánimo es reflejado en el día o el día se refleja en mi estado de ánimo, pero cada vez parece más que mi vida es como el clima de Forks, siempre nubes, siempre triste.

Yo Isabella Swan, Bella como prefiero que me llamen, de 17 años me enamoré del chico más popular del instituto: James, bueno en un pueblo como Forks tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones para enamorarme; de igual manera yo sabía que él nunca se fijaría en mí, una simple estudiante que aunque con mi 1.70 de estatura y mi buena figura, eso sí, sin muchas curvas no entraba en el prototipo de las novias de James. Yo sabía que era un amor imposible pero por lo menos me conformaba con verlo pasar a mi lado, sentir la fragancia que dejaba en su estela y cuando tenía mucha suerte, se daba cuenta que yo existía.

Mis amigas de toda la vida obviamente tenían su opinión sobre mi enamoramiento. Jessica, me decía que debía ser más atrevida para hacerme notar por James que esa táctica le había funcionado muy bien con Mike, mientras Ángela me dice que si de verdad quiero amor en mi vida, este debe llegar a verme como en realidad soy.

La verdad no entiendo mucho lo que quiere decir Ángela, pero tampoco creo que pueda convertirme en una de las zorras del estándar de James; y es acá, dónde llego a mi reflexión diaria: ¿Qué vas a hacer Bella? Y no es sólo mi conflicto emocional, sino también la incertidumbre de qué va a pasar cuándo salga del instituto, ¿iré a la universidad? No lo sé, aunque Charlie, mi padre, me obligó a llenar solicitudes, así que es una posibilidad. ¿Seguirá todo igual con mi corazón? ¿Será qué encontraré mi príncipe azul y me quite mi mascara de sapo? Son tantas preguntas que espero algún día y ojalá pronto poder responder...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**UNA PREGUNTA A LA VEZ**

De nuevo en el instituto, viendo mi ya anciano coche, que no entiendo cómo es que aún sigue funcionando, mientras espero que mis amigas lleguen. Asombrosamente hoy teníamos sol en Forks, así que todos estábamos en el parqueo tomando un poco de éste y, como ya era costumbre, busqué dónde se encontraba ese Audi negro que tanto conocía.

Cuando lo vi mi corazón se detuvo, James iba bajando del carro y se veía extraordinario, con sus vaqueros desteñidos, esa camisa que se le adhería a sus grandiosos pectorales y su cabello en un coleta, que le daba ese aire de rebelde que tanto me gustaba; mientras lo veía como idiota nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sonrojé a más no poder pero le mantuve la mirada, aunque no podía creer lo que pasaba, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí hasta que rozó mi mejilla, si antes estaba sonrojada ahora debía parecer un tomate.

― ¡Hola! —me dijo.

―Ho...hoo-laa —así o más patética podía sonar, pero en mi defensa diré, que esta era la primera vez que James me hablaba.

―Bella, ¿no te molesta qué te llame así verdad?

― ¡No! —chillé, oh Bella, sigue así y tal vez te ganes un premio como la persona más patética del mundo.

―Bien, mira hace días he querido hablar contigo—será que estoy soñando, ¿James quería hablar conmigo?

―Ajá —¡Dios! ¿Es qué acaso no puedo formular una frase coherente?

―Bella, voy a ser sincero contigo. Sé que no hemos hablado antes pero siempre te he visto, y aunque esperé hasta al final para conocerte, quiero que seas mi pareja para el baile de graduación. ¿Aceptas? —¿Qué qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?

―Ok —murmuré, ¿ok? ¿No podías contestar algo más? Quería golpearme en este mismo momento.

―Ok,nos hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo. Adiós —dio media vuelta y se fue, y como la tonta que soy, me quedé congelada viéndolo partir

―Bella, Bella, ¡Bella! ¿En qué mundo andas?—eran mis amigas que al fin habían llegado, luego de tratar de sacarme de mi nube y contarles el extraño acontecimiento, nos dirigimos a nuestras clases; aunque mi mente nunca estuvo ahí.

Cuando estábamos por terminar el día en el instituto, me encontraba sola esperando a mis amigas, cuando apareció mi peor pesadilla: Mike Newton, cuántas veces tendré qué decirle que no quería nada con él.

―Bella, Bella, ¡Bella! —me llamaba y yo tratando de ignorarlo, hasta que me agarro del brazo—. Bella te estoy llamando

―Ajá, y ¿qué quieres? —pregunté soltándome de su agarre.

―Vi que James te habló en la mañana, ¿que quería?

―A ti qué te importa —éste qué se creía para yo tener que darle explicaciones.

―Bella, por favor sabes cómo es James. Él no te va a querer como te quiero yo.

―Mike ya hemos hablado de eso tú no me gustas, además eres la pareja de Jessica.

―Sí, pero si tú me lo pides yo la dejo por ti.

―Pues espera sentado ya que eso nunca va a pasar —qué se creía Mike para insinuarme eso, si para mi mis amigas son súper importantes y nunca las dañaría.

―Vas a ver que un día vendrás a mí, con el pasado que tienes nadie más que yo te va a querer —y fue lo último que escuché, pues dí la vuelta y lo dejé hablando solo.

Cuando me alejé del tedioso de Mike no permití que sus palabras amargaran mi vida, así que volví a mi nube personal, donde ya soñaba cómo sería de perfecto el baile al lado de James; unos golpes y una voz llamándome me sacaron de mi sueño pero, ¿en qué momento llegué a mi cuarto?

Cuando abrí confirme mis sospechas: era Jake el que me llamaba.

―Jake ¿qué tal?

―Yo bien, pero ¿qué te pasa a ti Bells?

― ¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —traté de salirme por la tangente.

―Entraste a la casa directo a acá, no saludaste a nadie y mira que todos estábamos en la sala—¿cómo que todos?, si ni quiera me enteré de llegar a mi casa.

―Disculpa Jake, la verdad es que ando en mi nube personal.

―Jajajaja, Bella si te conozco de toda la vida y yo sabía que algo así era, pero bueno cuéntame ¿qué pasa?

Con Jake yo podía ser lo más sincera que quisiera, él es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, sabe mis más obscuros secretos, aunque no son muchos, él sabía de mi amor por James así que fue muy fácil platicarle de lo que me había ocurrido en el día, yo se que el tenia sus reservas con respecto a esto, pero como buen amigo, me apoyaba en todo y por eso lo amaba tanto.

No se confundan que lo amo pero como amigo, no les voy a negar que cualquiera suspiraría por él con su 1.90 de estatura, su piel bronceada, esos músculos que dan ganas de tocarlos y ese carisma que hacía que todos lo quisieran, se robaría el corazón de cualquiera, y en cierto tiempo yo pensé que era una de las tantas enamoradas de él; pero gracias a Dios me equivoqué, cuando tenía 14 años Jake me pidió ser su primer beso ya que como él es un año menor mío decía que mi experiencia le iba a ayudar mucho, jajajajaja como sino supiera que antes de él sólo había besado a Cris, al final accedí pero cuando nos besamos fue muy extraño, era como si ni siquiera pudiéramos tener nuestros labios juntos, estos se repelaban y así fue como nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos enamorados y nuestra amistad siguió adelante.

―Bueno Jake, ya te conté todo lo que me pasa, ahora cuéntame tú ¿qué hacen todos acá? Porque cuándo dices todos me imagino incluye a tu papa y a los míos.

―Exacto Bells vamos abajo y te enteras por ti misma —me dijo sonriendo así que no pude negarme y fui con él.

Al llegar al salón me encontré con Charlie, ósea mi papá, con Sue su segunda esposa y tía de Jake, y con Billy papá de Jake.

―Hola a todos, disculpen que no salude antes pero andaba medio distraída —me disculpé.

―No es de extrañar pequeña —dijo Sue con tono maternal, pese a que era la segunda esposa de Charlie, nos llevábamos muy bien y nos queríamos mucho.

―Bueno y a qué se debe esta reunión ya que Jake no me quiso decir.

―Hija, te estábamos esperando para que abrieran juntos los sobres que llegaron de la universidad.

― ¿Juntos? ¿Por qué juntos? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

―Es una sorpresa que te tenía Bells, como sabes he estado muy ocupado con mi prepa en la reserva y era porque apliqué a un nuevo proyecto, si sacaba buenas calificaciones, me graduaba este año y... ¡Lo logré! Así que envié solicitud a las mismas universidades que tú y ahora sólo falta esperar a ver si vamos juntos.

―Jake... ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vamos a ir a la misma universidad? ¡Que alegría! — terminé diciendo esto en gritos

―Bueno chicos, dejen de tanto suspenso y abran los sobres a ver qué pasa —hasta que Billy nos dijo esto no había notado los sobres en la mesa de la sala, salí corriendo y tomé el mío, vi a Jake y con un gesto lo abrimos al mismo tiempo, empecé a leer:

**Srta. Isabella Swan, La Universidad de Stamford tiene el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptaba para pertenecer a esta prestigiosa institución...**

Después de leer esto, no supe más porque empecé a gritar y saltar como loca, Jake me acompañó segundos después, así que me imagino a él también lo habían aceptado. Luego de un rato de gritos y saltos nos tranquilizamos, yo por mi parte agradecí a Charlie y a Sue por insistir tanto para que llenara las solicitudes, cuando al fin nos habíamos calmado Billy fue el que tomó la palabra.

―Chicos, he hablado muy seriamente con Charlie y Sue sobre el tema de que los aceptaran en la misma universidad y creemos que ustedes se han ganado nuestra confianza, así que hemos decidido comprarles un apartamento, con el bien entendido que se van a comportar como personas adultas que son.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿un apartamento? Pero con qué dinero si Charlie no es que nadara en oro, por dicha Jake formuló mi pregunta y así saldríamos de dudas.

―Pero papá, ¿con qué dinero lo compramos?

―Tranquilos chicos, hay algo que ustedes no saben. Hace un tiempo Charlie, Sue y yo juntamos nuestros ahorros y los invertimos en unas acciones, pues resulta que ganaron un poco de valor y con eso nos alcanza para comprarles el apartamento. Eso sí, es su responsabilidad los gastos adicionales porque pagando también la universidad no damos para más.

―Muchas gracias —fue lo que atiné a decir mientras las lágrimas salían por mis ojos.

Luego de un rato de hacer planes y consejos de nuestros padres, terminamos cenando y a descansar después de un día tan agitado, quién lo iba a decir, cuando empecé este día, que al final del mismo tendría respuesta a dos de mis preguntas y con esta seguridad dormí profundamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o

_**Muchas Gracias a las que han agregado a favoritos, soy nueva en esto asi que espero me den su apoyo y paciencia para que la trama vaya agarrando forma**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Yas**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**¿EL LUGAR Y EL MOMENTO EQUIVOCADO?**

Con el paso de los días se acercaba el baile, no había vuelto a hablar con James y eso me tenía preocupada, hoy decidí preguntarle a ver que iba a pasar, apenas llegué al instituto lo primero que vi fue el Audi negro y ya mi decisión estaba flaqueando, no tenía el valor de ir a hablarle directamente pero como si me hubiese leído la mente, James salió del auto y se dirigió hacia mí.

―Bella, ¿qué tal?

―Bi-bien y... ¿t-tú?

―Bien, bien, sólo quiero avisarte que paso por ti a las 5:00 de la tarde.

―Ok.

Me pareció extraño que fuera tan temprano si el baile era a las 8:00 de la noche, pero igual lo dejé pasar; con ilusiones renovadas inicié mis clases y mis planes a futuro, por el momento tenía dos cosas que hacer: primero buscar mi vestido para el baile y segundo viajar con Jake a California.

El viaje a Port Ángeles lo hicimos el miércoles y fue muy entretenido, Ángela escogió un vestido rosado muy bonito que le quedaba como guante, por otro lado Jessica escogió uno verde que a mi gusto mostraba mucho, pero así es ella; y yo pues después de pensarlo mucho y gracias a las muchas sugerencias de Jessica, escogí uno rojo con escote en corazón que me llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad del muslo, no era muy mi estilo pero Jessica me dijo que era el perfecto para ser la compañera de James.

Ya con el vestido listo sólo faltaba el viaje con Jake, el cual llego más pronto de lo que esperaba, el vuelo fue tranquilo, apenas llegar fuimos a conocer el campus y fue estupendo hacerlo, ver los edificios y las personas de ahí hizo más real el que vayamos a estar en esta universidad. Luego de un rato nos dedicamos a buscar apartamento, habían unos preciosos pero muy costosos, y aunque nuestros padres no nos dieron un presupuesto, no queríamos pagar de más.

Al finalizar la tarde fuimos a la última opción que teníamos, el edificio estaba bien ubicado y se veía muy moderno y bonito, espero el precio sea razonable. Subimos hasta el 3C el cual era el que estaban ofreciendo, antes de tocar la puerta se abrió y salieron una chica pequeña de facciones muy finas y cabello negro que se dirigía a todas las direcciones, era muy bonita aunque su expresión era triste; detrás de ella venía un hombre, aunque no sé si así se podría llamar a este escultural ser que tenía al frente, su cabello cobrizo despeinado le daba un aire muy sexy, sus facciones creadas por ángeles, su cuerpo aunque estaba cubierto invitaba a ser tocado y sus ojos eran de un verde que invitaba a perderte en ellos, y fue lo que hice. Todo pasó en segundos, aunque deseé que fueran horas las que estuviéramos ahí, Jake me arrastró dentro del apartamento donde nos esperaba Gia la vendedora, pero mis pensamientos se quedaron en esos ojos verdes.

Como yo estaba todavía perdida en aquellos ojos verdes Jake fue el que hablo, el precio es muy bueno y el apartamento era muy espacioso, tenía 4 habitaciones, un gran salón, cocina y una pequeña terraza, dentro de mi aturdimiento pude notar que algo no calzaba, así que le pregunté a la vendedora por qué no se había vendido. Nos comentó lo tenían de alquiler, pero el dueño se iba del país de improviso así que le urgía vender, que de hecho los muchachos que acababan de salir querían alquilarlo pero no es lo que quiere el dueño.

Luego de una pequeña plática entre Jake y yo decidimos comprarlo, ya después veríamos qué hacer con el espacio sobrante, y después de nuestra nueva adquisición, nos fuimos a descansar para mañana volver a casa.

La semana siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya era viernes ósea el día del baile, el día que mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Sue me ayudó a prepararme, me puse una ropa interior que no era el típico algodón que utilizaba pero Jessica me convenció que debía usar algo más sensual, ¿para qué? No sé, sino pensaba que nadie las vieras pero de nuevo le hice caso. Faltando diez minutos para que llegara James ya estaba preparada, casi veinticinco minutos después escuché un claxon frente a mi casa, salí y era el Audi negro, me decepcionó que no viniera hasta mi puerta pero me dije que ya el tiempo de caballeros estaba pasado de moda, subí al auto y le saludé.

Íbamos en un incomodo silencio hasta que noté que no nos dirigíamos al instituto, sino todo lo contrario, íbamos hacia la Push. Cuando le pregunté a James que el por qué, me dijo que era una sorpresa que me tenia y eso alegró mi corazón.

Cuando me dí cuenta estábamos aparcando frente a unas cabañas, el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir pero a estas alturas no me iba a echar para atrás.

Cuando ya estábamos en la cabaña el rostro de James cambio, tenía una mezcla de enojo y algo que no supe descifrar, sentí el pánico recorrer mi cuerpo, traté de salir pero James me cortó el paso y ahí empezó mi sufrimiento.

―¿Dónde crees que vas? —gruñó con voz fría que me causó escalofríos.

―James por favor yo no quiero estar aquí —respondí sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar.

―Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Isabella, tú viniste por gusto.

―James por favor te lo suplico.

―Cállate, si tú estas buscando esto.

―Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

―Bien sabes como dice el dicho: quién de rojo se viste en la calle la desvisten, así que por eso te vestiste así para mí mojigata —en ese momento James me abofeteo y me arrancó mi vestido, yo estaba en shock y no podía ni moverme.

―No, esa no era mi intención —murmuré, rogando porque esta pesadilla terminara.

James me veía pero no me tocaba, me encontraba tan en shock que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ni para cubrirme, después de unos minutos que me parecieron horas me dijo:

―La verdad Isabella que ni para masturbarme me sirves.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome ahí inmóvil y con lágrimas en mis ojos, al rato reaccioné, tomé mi ropa y me fui, estaba más cerca de la Push que de mi casa y casi por inercia caminé a la casa de Jake, toqué su puerta y en el momento en que esté abrió me derrumbe a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que lloré en brazos de Jake y le conté todo lo que había pasado, cada cierto tiempo sentía como Jake se tensaba pero no me decía nada, no sé en que momento me quede dormida, sólo sé que me desperté en la cama de Jake. Cuando me dí cuenta que era de día salí corriendo pensando que Charlie debería de estar asustado, a punto de llegar a la puerta de la casa Jake me detuvo, me dijo que él le había avisado a Charlie y que me llevaría a mi casa para que descansara más.

En mi casa no me dijeron nada y la verdad lo agradecí, me imagino que Jake debió contarles lo necesario, pasé el fin de semana en mi cuarto, ya no tenía que ir al colegio más que a la graduación, algo que agradecí a Dios, no quería afrontar a James, pero no todo es perfecto y el día de mi graduación llego más pronto de lo esperado.

Llegué con el tiempo justo para que nadie pudiera hablarme, Ángela me saludó de paso y se le veía preocupada, con lo que no contaba es que Jessica le tocaba a mi lado así que apenas me vio no perdió oportunidad de hablar.

―Hola Bella, hace días que no te veo, te me estabas escondiendo, ¿verdad?

―Hola Jess, no, por qué tendría que esconderme de ti, sólo no me sentía bien.

―Mmmm pensé que te escondías, como nos mentiste que venias con James al baile y nunca apareciste, o el hecho que James llegó con su novia Victoria y parecían que se iban a comer en la pista o...

Y en ese momento agradecí a Dios que el director diera inicio a la entrega de diplomas, no quería escuchar más a Jess hablando de James.

Al fin termino la entrega y seguía un momento que todos habíamos planeado y esperábamos fuera muy especial, el video de nuestros recuerdos, eran imágenes de nosotros de niños y conforme íbamos creciendo, estaba muy lindo hasta que salió mi foto de niña y unas letras rojas resaltaron **PERO NO TODOS SOMOS COMO APARENTAMOS SER **y lo siguió un video, que aunque nunca lo había visto, lo reconocía bien; era yo de pie en la cabaña pero algo no cuadraba y era el dialogo, empezó hablando James

―_Bella que hacemos aquí, debemos ir al baile._

―_No, esa no era mi intención._

―_No Bella, yo no pienso tener nada contigo._

La imagen que siguió me congeló completamente, era una toma mía en ropa interior.

―_James, por favor, te lo suplico._

―_No insistas, Bella, yo no salgo con mujeres que se ofrecen tan fácilmente como tú._

Y quedo mi imagen congelada en la pantalla con la leyenda: **La verdad de las Swan, tanto madre e hija se ofrecen por un poco de placer** y ahí fue donde no supe más, vi todo negro y perdí contacto con el mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Bueno empiezan a salir los demas personajes, se que tal vez hasta el momento la historia no ha estado muy interesante pero tengamen un poquito de paciencia ya casi mejora.**_

_**Muchas Gracias a todas las que han agregado a favoritos y en especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Mientras estaba bajo las cobijas podía escuchar los gritos...

_—Renée, cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos esto._

—_Entiéndeme Charlie, una mujer tiene necesidades._

— _¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?_

—_Sabes a que me refiero, tengo necesidades y tú no estabas en casa._

—_Pero tú tampoco estabas en casa, estabas en una gasolinera con tres hombres. Cómo es posible Renée._

— _¡Dios Charlie! No exageres._

— _¿Qué no exagere? ¿Cómo quieres que no exagere? ¿Sabes cómo puede marcar eso la vida de nuestra hija?_

—_Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿es qué acaso no crees que sea tuya?_

—_No estoy hablando de eso Renée, sabes lo qué le puede afectar en el futuro._

—_A la que encontraron fue a mí no a ella, así que no busques consecuencias que no hay._

—_Ojalá sea así, porque en el momento que le afecte a ella, no te lo vamos a perdonar._

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente mientras me encontraba de nuevo en mi cama, con el rostro lleno de sudor y reviviendo la pesadilla que me persigue desde el día de mi graduación, la última discusión de mis papás.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la graduación y yo aún seguía sin querer salir de mi casa, luego del desmayo Charlie me trajo a casa, yo le expliqué cómo habían pasado las cosas y me comprendió, trato de poner cargos legales contra James pero no había forma de hacerlo, así que él había salido impune de esto; mi único consuelo había sido saber que me quedaba poco tiempo en Forks. Sé que en California todo sería diferente.

Unos nudillos tocando mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, Charlie entró a mi habitación y habló un rato conmigo, como ya venía siendo costumbre en estos días, con estas pláticas me sentía cada vez más unida a Charlie y me ayudó a sobrellevar mejor mi pena. El tiempo pasó y con el único que tenía contacto era Jake, me contó que había tenido una gran idea, alquilaríamos las dos habitaciones y eso nos ayudaría con nuestros gastos, ya hasta tenía a las inquilinas, eso me alegro, serían personas que no conocieran mi pasado.

El día de nuestra mudanza llegó, faltaba todavía un mes para el ingreso a la universidad pero queríamos estar unos días antes. Charlie nos fue a dejar al aeropuerto, pese a que no es muy sentimental siempre fue un momento emotivo.

Durante el viaje traté de no pensar en lo que dejaba atrás, aunque por momentos, se me hacía difícil.

Cuando estuvimos acomodados en nuestro apartamento recordé que Sue había guardado una carta que Jessica me había enviado, así que pensé que era buen momento para leerla, me extrañó que no me enviara un mail en lugar de esto pero no le dí importancia.

**Querida Bella, sé que no hablaste con nadie después de la graduación y es por esto que te mando ésta carta, te preguntaras por qué uso papel y lápiz en lugar de un email, pero quiero que veas mi letra y confirmes que soy yo quién escribe y te explica de lo que no te diste cuenta.**

**El video fue todo un éxito, lo subimos a youtube pero gracias a las influencias de tu papito nos lo quitaron, esa ropa que usaste no era tan sexy como te sugerí, pero bueno por lo menos nos funcionó para nuestro objetivo.**

**Por si no te has dado cuenta te lo digo de frente, yo Jessica planeé todo esto junto a James, yo fui la que grabé tu gran conversación y gracias a un amigo informático mío logramos hacer tan buen trabajo, ahora te preguntaras por qué lo hice, y la respuesta es muy fácil: TE ODIO, TE HE ODIADO DESDE EL PRIMER DIA QUE TE VI y sabes por qué, porque la zorra de tu madre se revolcó con mi papá en una gasolinera y luego vienes tú de zorra y te le ofreces a Mike, ÉL ES MÍO Y ESPERO QUE CON ESTO APRENDAS TU LECCIÓN.**

**Te quiere, tu amiguita de siempre.**

**Jess**

No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que vi el borde de papel mojarse, ¿por qué me había hecho esto? Yo nunca tuve nada con Mike y cuánto tiempo más sería marcada por lo que hizo mi mamá, lloré sacando todo mi dolor y rabia, después del tiempo me dí cuenta que Jake estaba a mi lado apoyándome y ahí fue donde llegó mi resolución, nunca más dejaría que el pasado de mi mamá me marcara, hoy empezaba una nueva vida para mí, y todo lo ocurrido en Forks, quedaría en el olvido.

Pasada una semana desde que nos mudamos, Jake fue mi soporte como siempre en estos días y podía decir que ya casi dormía sin tener pesadillas, esperaba éste fuera el inicio de algo nuevo y mejor.

Estábamos en la sala esperando a que llegaran nuestras compañeras de apartamento, Jake no me había dado detalles de quiénes eran y la verdad es que yo tampoco pregunté, así que mi sorpresa fue agradable al momento de abrir la puerta y ver a aquella chica de cabellos puntiagudos del otro lado.

— ¡Hola! Qué tal, me llamo Alice.

—Hola Alice, yo soy Bella.

— ¡Ah sí! Ya te recuerdo, tú eras la chica que pasó luego de nosotros a ver el apartamento, me siento tan feliz que vayamos a compartir, se que vamos a ser muy amigas —ahí fue donde tuve que detenerla.

—Respira Alice, que si hablas tan rápido no te entiendo y démosle tiempo al tiempo, a ver que pasa.

—Sí, disculpa es que cuándo me emociono hablo muy rápido y no me doy cuenta —otra vez estamos en lo mismo, ¿es qué esta chica no necesita aire?, hice un gesto y seguro lo notó —. Lo siento, lo siento, otra vez me pasó, mejor te presento a mi prima Vanessa Platt, ella también va a vivir con nosotras —señaló a una chica detrás de ella, era muy bonita aunque no se parecía a Alice, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes que me recordaban algo pero no sabía qué era.

—Mucho gusto Vanessa, yo soy Jake su compañero de piso —¡pero en que momento Jake estuvo a mi lado! Lo conozco demasiado bien y, aunque no se le noté por su color de piel, sé que está sonrojado y eso es nuevo, voy a tener una buena charla más tarde con él.

—Hola Vanessa, soy Bella, un gusto en conocerte. Vamos y les enseñamos sus habitaciones.

—Gracias, pero por favor llámenme Nessie.

Yo llevé a Alice a la suya y casualmente Jake se ofreció llevar a Vanessa, después de eso se instalaron y en la noche compartimos una pizza para conocernos mejor.

Las chicas nos contaron que venían de Chicago al igual que sus hermanos, que ellos viven en este mismo edificio sólo que un piso más abajo, y como era de esperar, todos estudiaríamos en Stamford; excepto Alice que estudiaría en una academia de modas cerca del campus. Ella tiene dos hermanos: Emmett y Edward mayores por un año y que según ella pese a ser gemelos no se parecen en nada, Nessie desde niña vive con ellos ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

También nos comentaron que en el departamento de sus hermanos viven Jasper y Rosalie Hale, que Rosalie es la novia de Emmett y por la forma de hablar de Alice creo que Jasper significa algo para ella.

Decidimos hacer una reunión con ellos el fin de semana para así lograr conocernos mejor.

Los días fueron pasando y la verdad cada vez Alice se ganaba más mi confianza, aunque con lo ocurrido con Jessica, no me animaba a tener amigas de nuevo. Otro caso totalmente aparte eran Nessie y Jake que no se despegaban por nada del mundo, el día en que llegaron Jake me comentó que Ness, como él le dice, le encantaba y que sabía que iba a ser el centro de su vida y desde ese día se ha propuesto conquistarla y creo que está pronto por lograrlo.

El viernes estaba tranquila en mi habitación leyendo un rato cuando entró Alice con cara triste, se sentó a mi lado y sentí el impulso de abrazarla.

— ¿Alice, qué pasa?

— ¡Ay Bella! Estoy tan triste, Edward me acaba de avisar que no viene en la noche.

—Pero Alice eso no es para ponerse así, seguramente tiene una cita —en ese momento una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—Ojalá fuera así, hay algo de nosotros que no sabes Bella, Edward está en la universidad con una beca completa porque es un excelente músico, así que él no necesita trabajar ni nada, pero Emmett y yo no logramos más que media beca, así que Edward trabaja en un bar para poder ayudarnos a pagar nuestra colegiatura. Él es muy especial, siempre han estado nuestros intereses antes que los de él y en estos momentos es cuando más me duele, nosotros estaremos acá divirtiéndonos y él trabajando sólo por ayudarnos.

—Pero Alice, él lo hace porque los quiere y sé que ustedes se lo agradecen.

— ¡Claro que sí! De hecho ya conseguimos empleos, pero empezamos hasta la otra semana.

—Ves no te preocupes, si él lo hace es por amor y pronto ustedes podrán devolvérselo.

Con esto se le devolvió una sonrisa a su cara y fue la Alice de siempre, salió de mi habitación no sin antes advertirme que me vistiera que pronto llegarían las visitas y cerró la puerta.

Pero no pude moverme, más bien me quede pensando en Edward, que aunque no lo conocía ya se estaba ganando mi aprecio, ese gesto con sus hermanos habla muy bien de él.

Llego la noche y con ella nuestros invitados, un hombre extremadamente grande, si alguna vez pensé que Jake era musculoso no era nada comparado con Emmett, aunque su cara parecía la de un niño travieso, de su mano venía una modelo, alta, rubia y muy guapa, asumí era Rosalie, detrás de ellos venia un chico también rubio con facciones muy finas pero con un aire de poder que intimidaba, pero al ver a Alice se le hicieron ojitos de cachorrito al igual que ella así que supe que éste era Jasper, como ya sabíamos Edward no vendría así que nos reunimos todos y charlamos.

Después de unas cuantas pizzas y unas cervezas el ambiente ya era de amigos de toda la vida, Emmett y Alice nos contaron un poco más de su vida, de cómo su padre, pese a ser de una familia muy adinerada, no poseía riquezas ya que fue repudiado por casarse con su madre, una de las mucamas de su familia, les ha costado salir adelante pero lo han hecho con la unión familiar.

Por todo lo contrario los hermanos Hale que sus padres poseen una de las mayores automotrices del país, de ahí el gusto de Rosalie por los motores y su carrera, el año pasado conoció a Emmett en uno de sus cursos de Ingeniería Mecánica y con el tiempo empezaron a salir, Jasper que es de nuestra edad va a ingresar a estudiar psicología, porque según el puede percibir los sentimientos de los demás; por otro lado Alice venía a estudiar a una academia de modas porque su sueño es ser diseñadora, Edward según me contó Alice está en dos carreras desde el año pasado: música y medicina y yo con mi carrera de literatura concluíamos un grupo bien variado, pero que a mi parecer va a ser muy unido.

Y en este momento es donde me doy cuenta de que no importa el daño que me hicieron en el pasado, tengo personas especiales que me rodean y me van a ayudar a iniciar mi nueva vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

_**Me disculpo en la nota del cap pasado puse que empezaban a salir los demas personajes y era hasta este :P**_

_**Pronto Edward empezara a dar señas de vida, espero les vaya gustando la historia**_

_**Muchas Gracias a todas las que han agregado a favoritos y en especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**NUEVOS CAMINOS**

Después de nuestra primera "reunión" de amigos se nos hizo costumbre estar juntos, ya fuera en nuestro departamento o en el de ellos, aunque casualmente nunca lograba conocer al dichoso Edward, según Alice, se encontraba muy ocupado con dos carreras y además su trabajo.

El problema es que con el pasar del tiempo Jake y Nessie se acercaban cada vez más y yo me sentía mal al no tener pareja, si bien se puede decir después de lo sucedido con James que no quería salir con nadie, me incomodaba estar rodeada de sólo parejas.

Un día después de una de nuestras tantas reuniones amanecí triste, pese a que estaba rodeada de personas que me quieren y que yo quiero, me sentía sola y como era de esperar, Jake se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Bells, qué tienes?

—Nada Jake no te preocupes.

—Cómo no me voy a preocupar si te veo triste, vamos habla conmigo.

Como ya era normal para nosotros no pude resistirme y le conté todo lo que sentía, Jake como siempre tenia solución para todo y tuvo la genial idea de concordar una cita doble con uno de sus compañeros de curso.

—Vamos Bella, por salir a tomar unas cervezas no va a pasar nada.

—Pero Jake sabes cómo fue mi última cita, no quiero volver a vivir nada similar.

—Tranquila Bella, que yo voy a estar contigo y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.

Después de mucho hablarlo terminó convenciéndome y quedamos para el próximo viernes, así que tenía una semana para hacerme a la idea.

Entre clases, proyectos y profesores molestos, la semana se me pasó volando, cuando me dí cuenta ya era viernes y eso quería decir que hoy es "mi gran cita".

Como no quería dar una impresión diferente a la que soy realmente, me vestí con unos vaqueros azules, a las caderas y un top lila, que pese a tener buen escote, no llegaba a ser vulgar; cuando estuve lista fui a buscar a Jake quien ya me esperaba con Nessie, al principio me sentí extraña porque estaba de mal tercio, pero llegamos al bar muy rápido y el ambiente se aligero cuando Jake me presento a mi cita.

—Bella, él es mi amigo Ethan.

—Ethan, ellas son Nessie mi chica y Bella mi mejor amiga y casi hermana.

—Mucho gusto, Bella —dijo y besó mi mejilla, no voy a negar que me tomo por improvisto el beso, pero no me hizo sentir mal y de ahí en más la noche se pasó súper bien.

Ethan me contó que venía de un pueblo pequeño muy similar al nuestro, tiene nuestra edad, dos hermanas y un montón de cosas más, estaba sumergida en la conversación cuando una hermosa voz me llamó la atención, aunque no podía ver el escenario me cautivo la canción y el sentimiento con que la cantaba, por más que traté de ver quién era el chico no pude, así que continúe con mi cita.

Ethan y yo nos seguimos viendo muy seguido y decidimos ser algo más que amigos, pero sin poner ningún nombre a nuestra relación.

Un día en mi habitación con Ethan, estábamos besándonos cuando él empezó a tocar mis pechos, no me opuse ya que pensé que era el momento, no iba a ser virgen toda mi vida. Ethan cada vez se ponía más intenso y lo extraño es que pese a que el beso y cómo me tocaba me gustaba no me excitaba, traté de imitar sus movimientos quitando su camisa y tocando sus pectorales, Ethan tomó mi pecho en su boca y jugó con el, mordía mi pezón, mientras su mano se encargaba del otro pero yo no llegaba a sentir nada, ya frustrada por ver que sólo el disfrutaba lo alejé.

—Para, no sé qué pasa, no me siento bien.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Es que acaso no te gusta cómo te beso.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que no siento nada, tal vez no estoy lista todavía, dame tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? Que más tiempo te voy a dar que estas semanas, lo que pasa es que eres una mojigata frígida, ningún hombre podrá estar contigo porque no sientes nada.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, sus palabras me taladraban la mente, cuando otras palabras igual de hirientes llegaron _"La verdad Isabella que ni para masturbarme me sirves"_...

¿Sería que James y Ethan tenían razón? ¿Nunca podre estar con alguien? Con estos pensamientos me hundí en llanto hasta quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente tome una decisión, si no estaría íntimamente con un hombre pues que así sea, pero iba a disfrutar mi vida al máximo y lo primero que haría sería ir a ese bar y escuchar esa voz que me encanto.

Así que esa noche fui al bar a escuchar a mi misterioso cantante, tome asiento al frente para no perder la vista de nada, y después de un rato y una cerveza lo vi, se me hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde, con su cabello cobrizo y esa sonrisa torcida, pero todo tipo de reflexión se fue cuando empezó a cantar, su voz me hipnotizó y me perdí en ella. A partir de ese momento cada noche, ese bar y esa voz, fueron mi refugio.

Había pasado una semana desde que estaba viendo a mi cantante favorito cuando caí en cuenta que no sabía su nombre, esa noche puse especial atención para descubrir su nombre pero nada, ya con la intriga le pregunté al barman, lo único que me dijo es que no me podía decir y, para terminar de arruinar la noche, anunciaron que el día de mañana tendrían un show especial con un artista de no sé dónde.

Al día siguiente amanecí con un humor de perros, que iba a hacer un sábado sin mi cantante favorito, cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor entró Alice a mi habitación con una alegría que no se podía más.

—Bella, Bella despierta.

—Ya estoy despierta Alice, ¿qué quieres?

—Pero que humor, hoy no puedes estar así, hoy no Bella.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial hoy a otro día Alice?

—Bella, por favor hoy es un día muy especial para mí, tenemos que arreglar todo para nuestra reunión de hoy.

—De verdad Ali hoy no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, por favor reúnanse en el apartamento de tus hermanos.

—No Bella, no me puedes hacer esto, por favor. Mira que no he dicho nada desde que sales con Ethan y no te reúnes con nosotros, por favor si es por él tráelo pero no puedes faltar.

—No quiero estar con nadie, de verdad, además ¿qué tiene de especial hoy?

—Hoy es súper especial porque después de tanto tiempo viene mi hermano Edward, por favor tienes que conocerlo.

Y ante eso no pude decir nada, sabía cuanto significaba su hermano para Alice, aparte que ya estaba intrigada en conocerlo.

—Está bien Alice, pero no esperes que esté con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! De verdad que no te vas a arrepentir.

Así como el torbellino que entró a mi cuarto de igual manera salió.

El día pasó como un borrón gracias al torbellino que es Alice, se estaba esmerando mucho para que su hermano encontrara todo perfecto y hasta cierto punto lo entendía, ella adora a su hermano y él hace mucho por ellos.

Cuando al fin llego la noche era tal la felicidad de Alice que nos contagio a todos, nos encontrábamos en la sala Jake y Nessie, que ya eran pareja oficial, Alice y yo. Cuando sonó el timbre, Alice brincó a abrir e inicio el desfile como en cámara lenta, primero Jasper que miro por un rato a Alice antes de terminar de entrar, después le siguieron Emmett y Rose que venían tomados de la mano y cuando escuché un grito de Alice, lo único que pude ver fue a ella sobre alguien.

Ingresaron con ella aún en brazos de él y, cuando al fin la depósito en el sillón, fue que pude ver su cara, pero no puede ser ¡es mi cantante favorito!

No, esto debe de ser una broma o estoy soñando, el hermano de Alice no puede ser mi cantante, salí de mi aturdimiento cuanto escuché que mi amiga me estaba llamando.

— ¡Bella despierta!, te estoy diciendo que éste es mi hermano Edward.

—Ahh... mucho gusto —mi mente seguía sin funcionar bien porque no logré decir más.

—Igualmente Bella, un gusto conocerte al fin.

— ¿Al fin? ¿Por qué dices eso Ed? —preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que llevo una semana viéndola en el bar, aunque siempre estaba tan pensativa que no quise molestar.

— ¿Cómo que estabas yendo al bar, es que acaso te ves ahí con Ethan?

Al ver Edward que yo no contestaba dijo:

—Porque mejor no dejamos el tema así, perdón si fui inoportuno.

—No tranquilo ya era momento que se enteraran, terminamos hace una semana, si es así como se puede decir.

— ¿Pero qué paso Bella?, si se veían tan bien juntos —preguntó Jake.

—Cosas de nosotros Jake, no tiene importancia.

—Cómo que no tiene importancia Bella, llevas una semana y no nos dijiste nada —esta vez fue Nessie la que presionó.

Yo quería asesinarla con los ojos, acaso no ven que no quiero hablar.

—Ya déjenla, no ven que no quiere hablar —¡aleluya! Al fin alguien que se entera.

—Nada de déjenla, no ves que tenía que contarnos, ¡para eso somos amigas! —esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y exploté.

— ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO? PUES QUE EL MUY CABRON ME DEJO PORQUE NO ME QUISE ACOSTAR CON EL —grité y con eso me fui directo a mi cama a llorar.

Después de un rato, alguien tocó a mi puerta y simplemente lo ignoré, volvieron a tocar pero esta vez no esperaron que dijera nada, entrando de una vez y precisamente tenía que ser la persona que no quiero ver.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que acaso vienes a burlarte de mí? —pregunté con voz rasposa.

—No, para nada. Más bien quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que fui el que ocasionó todo esto.

—Edward, la verdad déjalo pasar y déjame sola.

—No puedo dejarte sola, no después de la estupidez que hice.

—Ya Edward tranquilo, está todo bien.

—Sólo voy a estar tranquilo, cuando me demuestres que todo está bien.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Hablando conmigo, empezamos con el pie izquierdo así que... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva? —no dije nada y él continuo hablando—. Mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen, te he visto en el Sax estas noches y me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Por más que trate no pude aguantar la risa y le contesté entre carcajadas.

—Mucho gusto, Bella Swan.

—Y dime Bella a qué se debe que visites mi lugar de trabajo.

Oh oh y ahora qué le voy a contestar, ¿qué me gusta la cerveza?, ¿el lugar? No, decidí decir la verdad aunque me avergonzara.

—La verdad es que me gusta oírte cantar —algo en los ojos de Edward cambio, era como un brillo de esperanza pero no quise darle importancia.

— ¡De verdad! No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso. ¿Hay alguna canción en especial que te guste?

—Mmmm, pues todas son muy lindas, aunque te soy sincera no conozco el autor y sí hay una que me gusta mucho, pero sólo la escuché ayer, esperaba escucharla hoy pero visto el hecho.

—Ah sí, dime cuál es, aunque ya tengo una idea.

—La verdad me da vergüenza, pero es la que se llama "Tu mirada"

Y ese brillo volvió en los ojos de él, pero ¿por qué será? O tal vez es que son suposiciones mías.

—Bueno esa canción es muy especial para mí, así que me alegro mucho que sea tu favorita.

-Y puedo saber ¿quién es el compositor?

—Es un escritor poco conocido, se llama Edward Cullen.

Y en ese momento quede sin palabras, mi cantante favorito, también era el escritor de esas letras que perseguían mis pensamientos.

La mirada de Edward era precavida, sabía que estaba esperando mi reacción, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Bella, no creas que quiero impresionar —me dijo nervioso—. Nadie sabe que yo compongo pero no sé por qué decidí decírtelo, perdona si te incomode, de verdad perdona.

En ese momento se puso de pie para salir de mi cuarto y fue cuando pude reaccionar.

—Espera Edward, es que me tomaste por sorpresa. No espere jamás que fueras tú el compositor y así como tú fuiste sincero yo lo seré, las letras me encantan y han estado en mi mente desde que las escuché, me gustaría saber qué te inspira, si no es mucho pedir de mi parte.

—Pronto lo sabrás, pero por el momento, dejémoslo en la incógnita.

El resto de la noche la pasamos hablando de todo un poco, él me contó mucho sobre su música y su trabajo, mientras yo le conté mi gusto por la literatura y así seguimos hasta que mis ojos no podían más estar abiertos. Cuando me dí cuenta era de día y los dos estábamos dormidos en mi cama, pese al poco tiempo de conocerlo en ese momento sentí que nacía una gran amistad entre nosotros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno chicas como pueden ver aparecio Edward :D por si alguna tiene duda quiero aclarar que las cosas no van a pasar super rapido, aunque parezca poco pero lo que paso Bella la marco y tiene que ir aprendiendo paso a paso**_

_**Muchas Gracias a LOQUIBELL por su review, no te pude contestar porque no tienes cuenta, como ves ya aca esta un poco de Edward espero te guste como se va mostrando**_

_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?**

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que conocí oficialmente a mi cantante favorito, como de costumbre él siempre estaba muy ocupado y yo iba todas las noches a escucharlo cantar, algunos días me acompañaban todos los chicos, a veces iba sólo con Alice, pero la mayoría del tiempo iba sola y era cuando Edward aprovechaba para que habláramos, cuando él terminaba su actuación.

Durante el día nos enviábamos mensajes de texto y en épocas de pruebas ninguno de los dos asistía al Sax, entonces me enviaba mensajes de buenas noches, pero hoy algo me había puesto a pensar, recordando lo que Alice me dijo:

― ¡Bella estoy tan feliz!, creo que mi hermano se ha enamorado.

― ¿De verdad Alice? ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Últimamente ha estado muy feliz, está componiendo muchísimo más y sus canciones cada vez son más románticas.

―Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta cuando lo escucho.

―Y lo mejor es que la chica me encanta, se llama Tanya y es bellísima, es compañera de Ed en varios cursos de medicina y siempre que lo voy a buscar está con ella.

―Cuanto me alegro por él, amiga.

― ¡Yo también! Nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado, de hecho, nunca ha tenido novia oficial y creo que falta poco para eso. Imagina que hasta está llevando cursos extras y va a terminar antes la carrera de música para poder tener más tiempo.

―Que bueno de verdad, bueno me voy que tengo mucho que hacer.

Una y otra vez esa conversación se reflejaba en mi mente y no entendía por qué, no podía explicar qué era este vacío que sentía en el pecho y cuando recordaba el nombre de Tanya, deseaba arrancarle todos los cabellos; y como si hubieran encendido una luz dentro de mí estuvo todo claro, ¡estaba celosa! Pero ¿por qué, qué me pasa? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y era analizar mis sentimientos.

Ok, me encantaba estar con Edward, contaba las horas para poder verlo y escucharlo cantar, a veces sentía que me perdía en su mirada verde y deseaba siempre que me abrazara o tocara, lo extrañaba cuando no podía verlo y ansiaba sus mensajes de buenas noches, pero qué es todo esto, por qué me siento así y una luz más cegadora llegó a mí, ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EDWARD! No, no puede ser, yo no puedo amarlo, me juré que no iba a caer de nuevo en eso y el llanto apareció sin ser invitado, cuando supe de nuevo de mí era por el sonido de mi celular lo tome y tenía un mensaje.

**_Extrañé no verte hoy, tenía una canción especial, buenas noches :-* E._**

Luego de leerlo el llanto volvió de nuevo, lo amaba y él está enamorado de Tanya, lloré hasta no saber de nada más.

El siguiente día empezó como si tuviera una sombra gris sobre mí y no era porque Edward amara a otra, sino porque yo me había prometido no volver a sentir esto por nadie, yo no podía esperar que me vieran atractiva y mucho menos deseable, porque yo nunca podría satisfacer a un hombre íntimamente pues soy una frígida, hundida en mis pensamientos paso el día, cuando ya estaba terminando la tarde recibí un texto de Alice.

**_Edward vuelve a tener libre mañana, estamos invitadas a unas cervezas en su apartamento :-D_**

Le contesté que estaba bien, aunque no me ilusionara la idea, pero debía ser fuerte y tratar de que las cosas siguieran como antes.

Y aquí estaba, frente a la puerta de su apartamento y a punto de hiperventilar, precisamente hoy tenían que tener su cita especial Jake y Nessie dejándome sola, ya que yo sabía que Alice se iría temprano para organizar todo, así que tranquilízate Bella, respira profundo y toca esa puerta.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta, la puerta se fue abriendo hasta que me mostró esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban, de verdad estaba enamorado, y cuando reaccioné me tenía abrazada girando y diciéndome lo feliz que estaba de verme.

La noche pasó sin ningún contratiempo y pude mantener mi control para que no notaran mis sentimientos.

Edward nos contó sobre sus planes de adelantar cursos y, que le habían convalidado unos, por ciertos programas musicales que había llevado cuando salió del instituto, así que le quedaba poco más de un mes para graduarse de músico.

Ósea me quedaba un mes para verlo con su novia, y ahora no serian tres parejas las que se reunían conmigo, sino que iban a ser cuatro y esa afirmación destrozó mi corazón.

Después de meditarlo un rato mientras los chicos decidían que hacer para celebrar el grado de Edward, llegué a la conclusión que aprovecharía al máximo este mes con él, porque cuando tenga novia toda va a ser diferente.

Llegué a esta decisión justo cuando los chicos decidieron que, para evitar gastos de dinero, haríamos una cena y nos emborracharíamos en nuestro apartamento.

El resto de la noche pasó sin más, reímos, o por lo menos yo lo intente, con los chistes de Emmett, comimos y hasta ellos bailaron un poco, cuando algo en el ambiente cambio, Emm y Rose estaban muy melosos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Alice y Jasper besándose, volví a ver a Edward y éste alzo sus hombros en señal de ignorancia y yo ya no me sentí cómoda, no en ese ambiente romántico, cerca de Edward; así que sin más me fui a mi apartamento.

Estaba a punto de acostarme y sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje.

**_Gracias por una velada tan especial, lamento que al final se pusiera tan extraña, buenas noches :-* E._**

Le contesté un buenas noches y me deje envolver por el sueño.

El mes pasó súper rápido, no había dejado de ir ni un solo día al Sax, no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me quedaba junto a Edward y parecía que el reloj cada día iba más de prisa, faltaban sólo tres días para el grado y Alice andaba como loca organizando todo. Por mi parte yo no estaba muy ilusionada que se diga, ya que aparte de ser mi tiempo límite, Alice tuvo la genial idea de invitar a Tanya, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Como me dijo, ella va a ser la novia de Edward y tenemos que irla incluyendo al grupo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba viendo como Edward recibía su diploma en medio de vítores por parte de nosotros, terminada la ceremonia todos nos fuimos a mi apartamento donde Alice ya tenía todo preparado, como era de esperar, y ahí fue donde iniciaron las presentaciones

Edward presentó a Tanya a los chicos uno por uno y, no sé si fue por casualidad, pero me dejo a mí de última.

―Tanya, ésta es mi amiga Bella. Bella, ella es Tanya

―Un gusto en conocerte Bella, Ed me ha hablado mucho de ti —eso me extraño, pero como en la presentación lo había dicho, yo era su amiga nada más y, siendo objetiva, Tanya es muy bonita y hace una pareja genial con mi cantante favorito.

La velada pasó muy rápido y muy amena, pese a todas mis reservas, Tanya resulto ser una chica genial y se llevo muy bien con todos y hasta cierto punto me alegro, porque sé que va hacer feliz a Edward, cuando ya era entrada la madrugada los chicos se despidieron y cada quien se fue con su pareja.

Al día siguiente un escándalo me despertó, vi mi reloj y noté que eran las 10:00 de la mañana, ¿cómo estaban ya haciendo cosas si acabábamos de acostarnos? Al buscar la fuente del ruido, me encontré un apartamento totalmente ordenado y una Alice preparada para salir.

― ¿Al, qué haces levantada a esta hora? Acabamos de acostarnos.

―Bella, no exageres que hay que aprovechar el día, ¿o es qué acaso no te acuerdas que día es hoy?

―Mmmmm ¿sábado?

―No es cualquier sábado Bells, hoy es el cambio de temporada en el centro comercial, sabes lo qué eso significa ¡miles de rebajas!

―Ay no, hoy no quiero ir de compras.

―Pero como así, mira que pasé ahorrando durante días para poder ir, además Rose y Nessie van también. Vamos Bella, ven con nosotras.

―No, de verdad hoy no estoy de humor, además me quedo con los chicos.

―No, los chicos van a la exposición de autos de lujo a la que Emm los convenció, pero en que mundo andas si todo esto lo hemos hablado.

―Lo siento de verdad, pero sabes que a veces ando en mi propia nube, pero tranquila salgan, a mí me va a caer muy bien un día de soledad y tranquilidad.

Luego de mucho tratar de convencer a las chicas ya que Nessie y Rose se le unieron a Alice, logré salirme con mi cometido y ahora me encuentro en mi cama disfrutando de un buen libro, pero nada puede ser perfecto porque en ese preciso momento, sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje.

**_¡Hola! ¿Fuiste reclutada para las compras o te pudiste librar? E._**

**_¡Hi! Pude escapar de tu hermana :D ¿qué me dices tú viendo autos de lujo? B._**

**_No, también logré escabullirme =) ¿qué dices, almorzamos juntos? E._**

**_Claro, te espero en mi apartamento B._**

**_No, mejor en el mío a las 2 ;-) E._**

**_Oki nos vemos B._**

Este día acababa de mejorar, tal vez sería mi último día con él y lo voy a aprovechar al máximo. Cuando ya estaba lista con mis vaqueros favoritos, los desgastados a la cadera y mi top turquesa favorito, una duda cruzó mi mente, ¿y si me quiere hablar sobre Tanya? ¿Si lo que quiere es pedirme consejo? Bueno, como amiga que soy le daría mi mejor consejo.

Con estos pensamientos me fui a su apartamento y ya mi alegría no era tanta, aunque no iba a desperdiciar mi día con él por eso, toqué su puerta y mi cantante favorito abrió con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan guapo como siempre, con su vaquero negro y su camisa azul que marcaba perfectamente sus pectorales.

―Hola pasa, estoy terminando se cocinar.

―Vamos y te ayudo.

―Nada de eso, hoy eres mi invitada, ponte cómoda en la sala y ya casi estoy contigo.

Me dirigí a la sala y lo que vi me impresionó, por lo visto Edward tenía prevista una cita para después, todo estaba decorado con rosas blancas, la mesa servida para dos y frente a los sofás su guitarra que tantas veces le he escuchado tocar, mi mente iba a mil, ¿él quería mi opinión sobre todo esto? ¿Para eso me invitó a venir? Mi corazón estaba cada vez mas dolido y me fui a la cocina.

―Edward, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías planes para más tarde?, yo hubiera entendido y me quedo en casa.

― ¿De qué planes estás hablando?

―De tu cita, todo está perfecto, sé que a Tanya le va a encantar pero yo me voy.

― ¿Tanya? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Y no te vas a ningún lado, yo te invité y la comida ya está lista y vamos a comer.

―Pero...

―Nada de peros y mejor ayúdame con la ensalada, ponla en la mesa y espérame allí.

La verdad yo no sabía ni que pensar, seguramente es que quiere practicar conmigo, sí eso debe ser, mientras estaba con esos pensamientos Edward llegó con una lasaña que olía delicioso.

Pasamos la comida hablando de todo un poco, como era habitual en nosotros, me contó cómo había hecho para adelantar sus cursos y por mi parte le conté como me gustaban los míos.

Cuando terminamos de comer me pidió que pasáramos a la sala, cuando ya estaba en el sofá, él se sentó frente a mí con su guitarra…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

_**Que tal? se que hay varias que me leen y se los agradezco, espero les este gustando mi locura, como pueden ver esta Bella es muy insegura y esto va a traer sus complicaciones pero son minimas, les digo si va a haber drama pero mas adelante, aparte que no soy partidaria que hayan miles de caps con peleas.  
**_

_**LOQUIBELL de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review, pues es mi primera historia asi que no se si tendre gran talento pero lo que escribo es con mucho cariño  
**_

_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**ACLARANDO DUDAS**

_Cuando terminamos de comer me pidió que pasáramos a la sala, cuando ya estaba en el sofá, él se sentó frente a mí con su guitarra…_

―Te voy a contar una historia, que tal vez, te aclare algunas dudas —quise protestar, pero levantó la mano y negó—. Hace un tiempo andaba con mi hermana cuando nos topamos con una pareja, la chica era el ser más hermoso que he visto en la vida, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su mirada. De ahí fue dónde salió la canción que tanto te gusta.

En ese momento tomó su guitarra y empezó a cantar.

**_No buscaba nada_**

**_caminaba sin pensar_**

**_Pero cuando vi tu cara_**

**_no me pude alejar_**

**_No me lo esperaba_**

**_y no supe reaccionar_**

**_no encontraba las palabras_**

**_ni un momento para hablar_**

**_Y tu mirada.._**

**_me corta la respiración_**

**_Me quema el alma_**

**_y me acelera el corazón_**

**_Pierdo el control_**

**_Tengo todo para arriesgar_**

**_Siento que no puedo esperar_**

—Escribí esta parte de la canción pero algo le faltaba, no podía seguir escribiendo pues no encontraba mi musa por ningún lado, hasta que un buen día la vi en el Sax. Mi ángel estaba frente a mí, quise ir directo a ella pero se veía tan pensativa que no me animé; pasada una semana de estarla viendo la canción se terminó por si sola, así que decidí cantarla.

—Edward, yo...

—Shhhh, déjame terminar —me interrumpió, lo único que quería era salir de aquí, no me gustaba escuchar como había escrito la canción pensando en una chica, que de seguro era Tanya—. Ese mismo día me dijeron que no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y me dolió porque sería un día sin ver esa mirada, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando te conocí como la compañera de Alice y, me dijiste que tu canción favorita, era la que había compuesto para ti.

**_Siempre dices tanto_**

**_cuando vuelves a mirar_**

**_Pero eres como el aire_**

**_imposible de atrapar_**

**_Es una estrategia_**

**_una intriga nada más_**

**_Voy haciendo que el misterio_**

**_te descubra más y más_**

**_Y tu mirada.._**

**_me corta la respiración_**

**_Me quema el alma_**

**_y me acelera el corazón_**

**_Pierdo el control_**

**_Tengo todo para arriesgar_**

**_Siento que no puedo esperar_**

**_Llévame en tus sueños_**

**_y no me dejes hasta el final_**

**_Tu mirada caí en mi piel_**

**_y me va quemando otra vez_**

**_Cuando te desatas_**

**_ya no se que viene después_**

**_Y tu mirada.._**

**_me corta la respiración_**

**_Me quema el alma_**

**_y me acelera el corazón_**

**_Pierdo el control_**

Cuando terminó de cantar se me quedo viendo esperando una reacción, pero yo no sabía que decir, mi cantante favorito me había escrito una canción pero está enamorado de otra, ¿cómo explicarle lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, sin que se dé cuenta que mi corazón va a mil? Pero algo debía decir, porque no quería ver su hermoso rostro con esa tristeza que estaba reflejando en este momento.

—La verdad no sé qué decir.

— ¿Te molesta? Oh Bella, disculpa, no pensé que te incomodaría que...

—No me incomoda, lo que pasa es que no sé qué decir.

—Di lo que sientes.

—Sabes que la canción me encanta, pero jamás pensé que la hubieras escrito pensando en mí, además no recuerdo que nos hayamos visto ninguna de las veces que fui con Ethan al Sax.

—No conozco a ese tipo y espero no hacerlo nunca porque es un imbécil por cómo te trato, hablo de la vez que nos vimos cuando ibas entrando a tu apartamento, bueno antes de que lo fuera.

— ¡Oh cómo se me fue a olvidar! Recordé a Alice pero no sé cómo no me acordaba de ti, de verdad lo siento Edward, por favor perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar mi ángel, muchas veces vemos personas que nunca volvemos a recordar.

—No, como me dices eso... Mmm ¿cómo me llamaste?

—Mi ángel, porque así es como te digo en mi mente desde ese día.

—No me puedes decir así.

—Pero, ¿por qué, no te gusta?

—No es que no me guste, pero no creo que sea del agrado de Tanya.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en esto?

—Edward no te preocupes, ya Alice me dijo que estás enamorado de ella y que le vas a pedir que sea tu novia.

— ¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?

—Mmmm perdón si te molesta que Alice me contara, no pensé que fuera así.

— ¿Qué si me molesta? ¡Claro que me molesta! Porque yo en ningún momento le he dicho nada a Alice.

—Pero ella te conoce, dice que estás enamorado y adelantaste el grado para poder tener tiempo libre.

—Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con Tanya?

—Bueno que ella es muy guapa y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, de verdad que hacen una pareja muy bonita, me alegro por ustedes.

—Pues deberías de decirle eso a ella y a su novio.

—Edward lo siento, no sabía que estabas enamorado de una persona comprometida, pero yo sé que si luchas puedes conquistarla...

—Espera, espera un momento. ¿Me dijiste qué te alegras que estuviera enamorado y luche por Tanya?

—Sí, tú puedes ser feliz junto con ella, debes luchar por ella.

—Y tú quieres qué luche por ella, qué sea feliz con ella.

Qué podía contestar a eso, sí, sé feliz aunque se me rompa el corazón o olvídala aunque nunca te fijes en mí, en las dos respuestas mi corazón saldría dañado, no sabía qué contestar, así que me fui por la respuesta más fácil.

—Que importa lo que yo quiera, es tu corazón el que está en juego.

— ¿Y el tuyo que dice? ¿Qué siente tu corazón?

—Eso no viene al caso.

—Sí lo viene Bella, quiero saber si realmente serías feliz si me vieras con otra.

— ¡Ya dije, eso no importa!

— ¡Pues a mí sí me importa, porque yo no soportaría verte con otro!

—Edward, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo nunca voy a volver a tener pareja y, aunque así fuera, nuestra amistad no va a cambiar.

—Bella, mírame, ¿es qué no escuchas lo que te he estado diciendo? A mí me importa que estés con otro porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Y hasta ese momento llegó mi sentido común, ahora estaba alucinando, ¡Dios! ¿Qué Edward está enamorado de mí? Y como la única reacción lógica a este delirio, estallé en carcajadas.

Luego de reír por gran rato, noté el rostro de Edward triste, lastimado y reaccioné.

—Perdona Edward, ¿qué me decías? Es que tuve una alucinación.

—Te decía que estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No lo estaba inventando mi mente?

— ¿Por qué lo iba a inventar tu mente?

—Porque es lo que quisiera escuchar.

—Y, ¿por qué querrías escuchar eso?

—Pues obvio, porque estoy enamorada de ti.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo, caí en cuenta lo que le había dicho a mi cantante favorito, pero en el mismo momento, él posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Fue un beso tierno, nuestros labios se rosaron mientras Edward sujetaba mi rostro, unos segundos después él se alejó y fue donde pude volver a ver aquel brillo en sus ojos.

—Mi ángel, no tienes idea de cuánto he esperado oírte decir eso.

—Y yo, pero eso no cambia las cosas, yo no soy buena para ti.

—Deja que sea yo quién decida eso.

Y volvió a besarme, esta vez el beso no fue tan tierno, luego de que nuestros labios se rosaran su lengua pidió permiso para entrar el cual le fue concedido y empezó un baile entre nuestras lenguas, parecía que Edward quería probar cada parte de mí, sus manos pasaban de mi cara a mis brazos, a mi espalda, parecía que no había lugar que no deseara tocar y yo deseaba que tocara todo, por mi parte mis manos estaban enredadas en su cabello jalando y retorciendo, cuando nos hizo falta el aire Edward dejó mi boca pero no me soltó.

—Mi Ángel, sí estoy enamorado, Alice tenía razón, sí adelante mi grado para tener más tiempo libre, pero todo fue por ti, porque quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo...

—Edward calla, tú sólo me conoces como amiga, yo no sirvo como pareja.

—Déjame conocerte como pareja entonces, o es que mentiste y no estás enamorada de mí.

—No he mentido y ya no hay razón para negarlo, pero eso no cambia nada, YO NO SIRVO PARA PAREJA.

—Bella, por favor déjame demostrarte que eso no es cierto, el estúpido de tu ex no sabía lo que decía.

—Es que no solo fue Ethan sino también James, es mucha casualidad que más de uno lo diga, no sirvo entiende.

Y en ese momento mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

—Shhh mi ángel, no llores, todo debe de ser un malentendido.

— ¿Un malentendido? ¿Un malentendido qué un hombre me tenga casi desnuda y no sienta deseos por mí? ¿Un malentendido qué otro me besé con toda la pasión posible y yo no sienta nada?, no Edward la que está mal soy yo, no sirvo —dije entre sollozos.

Edward me abrazó más fuerte, eso me hizo sentir consuelo aunque también sentí una especie de ira por parte de él, luego de llorar por un rato me separé de él dispuesta a marcharme, pero no me dejó.

— ¿Por qué te vas?

—Ya te expliqué, creo que no hay nada más que hablar.

—No Bella, ¡por favor hablemos!

—No quiero tu compasión, por favor, no dañes nuestra amistad con eso.

—Pero no entiendes que yo no siento compasión sino amor.

— ¿Amor? Eso será ahora que es platónico, pero ¿qué pasara cuando te des cuenta que yo no genero pasión?, me dejaras y ya mi corazón está muy herido como para sufrir más.

De pronto sus labios estuvieron de nuevo sobre los míos, pero éste beso fue diferente, era un beso de pasión, yo los reconocía pero lo que no reconocía era lo que yo sentía, mi corazón estaba desbocado, algo en mi interior se debilitaba, sentía como su mis pechos tuvieran llamas que endurecían mis pezones y me asusté, nunca antes había sentido esto y no sé qué es.

Me separé de Edward y sus ojos estaban oscuros, nos sumergimos en un silencio que no quería romper, no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía qué sentir, hasta que él finalmente lo rompió.

—Mi ángel cómo puedes decir que no generas pasión, es qué acaso no me ves, no te das cuenta que llevo mucho tiempo deseando poder besarte, no sientes cómo mi cuerpo vibra por sentir el tuyo.

—Edward de verdad no sé qué decir, ni siquiera entiendo qué es lo que siento, por favor dame tiempo para poner en orden todos mis sentimientos.

—Todo el que necesites mi ángel, pero no pienso separarme de ti.

Me beso y me fui a mi apartamento, tenía mucho en que pensar y sólo había una persona que me podía aclarar las cosas.

Por dicha Jake y Nessie no llegaron muy tarde y cuando vio mi cara supo que necesitaba hablar.

—En cinco minutos estoy contigo sólo déjame despedirme.

—Claro, te espero en mi cuarto, disculpa Nessie.

—No hay problema Bella, yo entiendo. Buenas noches.

Puntualmente, como es su costumbre, Jake entró a mi cuarto y se sentó junto a mí en mi cama.

—Ahora sí Bells, dime ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Ay Jake!, Edward se me declaró.

—Y me imagino que estás feliz.

— ¿Por qué debería estar feliz?

—Bella, conmigo no puedes disimular, sé que estás enamorada de él.

— ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco súper bien, así que no me vengas con eso.

—Sí Jake, pero yo no sirvo para tener pareja.

— ¿Y quién dice eso?

—James y Ethan.

—De James ni me hables, sabes lo que pienso de él y lo de Ethan, el hecho que no supo esperar a que tú quisieras acostarte con él, lo hace un completo estúpido.

—Es que no fue así Jake, yo quería tratar de tener sexo con él, pero no pude. Jake, no me excité por más que él trató y no lo soportó.

—Pero Bella eso pasa, ¿has tratado con alguien más?

—No Jake, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, es mucha la humillación que he pasado.

— ¿Ya lo hablaste con Edward? ¿Has sentido algo con él?

— ¡Como se te ocurre que se lo voy a decir!, sería muy humillante y pues con él me pasó algo extraño.

Y le conté todo lo que pasó cuando Edward me besó y me dijo que me amaba, su consejo fue que hablara con él y me diera una oportunidad a ver que pasaba, que notara que mi cuerpo si había reaccionado a él.

Después de una gran charla con mi mejor amigo, me puse el pijama y me fui a acostar cuando vi que mi móvil tenía un mensaje.

**_Buenas noches mi ángel, hoy no podre dormir recordando tus besos, espero repetirlo pronto. Te Quiero E._**

Vi que el mensaje me lo envió hace más de una hora así que mejor no le conteste, con Edward en mis pensamientos me quede dormida.

El domingo amaneció con un resplandor diferente, en el transcurso de la noche decidí darme una oportunidad con Edward pero debía contarle todo primero, de nuevo mi móvil tenía un mensaje.

**_Buenos días mi ángel, espero no estés molesta que ayer no me contestaste :-* E._**

**_Buenos días, ayer vi el mensaje muy tarde ya que tuve una charla con Jake, ¿crees que podamos hablar hoy? B._**

**_Claro, a las cuatro en mi apartamento, voy a estar solo E._**

**_Ok ahí estaré, nos vemos B._**

Me dediqué mucho tiempo en prepararme, quería sentirme bonita a la hora de hablar con él, cuando noté faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro así que bajé a su apartamento. Toqué y me recibió con una gran sonrisa

— ¡Hola mi ángel!

Y me dio un piquito, como no reaccioné su sonrisa se fue.

— ¿Bella, pasa algo? ¿Te disgusta que te bese?

—Creo que antes de besos tenemos que hablar, necesito contarte unas cosas.

—Claro, pasa y ponte cómoda.

—Sólo tengo una petición, me escuchas sin decir nada hasta que yo termine.

—Ok cómo tú quieras.

—Bueno aquí vamos...

Le empecé a contar lo que había pasado con Renée, lo de James y por último lo de Ethan, cuando terminé de contarle todo, estaba llorando, Edward me tomó en brazos y besó mi frente mientras yo me tranquilizaba.

Pasado un rato logré tranquilizarme y continúe con mi monologo.

—Como tú sabes estoy enamorada de ti, pero creo que con todo lo que te conté tienes muchas cosas que pensar. Ya te he dicho, no soy buena como pareja y no quiero que nuestra amistad se eche a perder, así que si decides que no vale la pena estar conmigo, yo lo voy a entender.

Algo me iba a decir pero lo detuve.

—Mira, piensa todo lo que te he dicho, esta semana tengo pruebas así que estaré ocupada, sólo te pido algo: decidas lo que decidas por favor dímelo.

Me acerqué a él, le di un beso y me fui, cuando llegué a mi apartamento me sentía como con un peso menos y me enfoqué de lleno en mis pruebas.

La semana iba pasando muy de prisa, la mayoría de nosotros estábamos en pruebas por lo que andábamos liados y casi no compartíamos, por otro lado todos los días tenía mi mensaje de buenos días y buenas noches de parte de Edward pero no me decía nada sobre nosotros, no quise pensar mucho en eso y me enfoqué en mis estudios.

Ya el viernes en la tarde terminadas las pruebas, estaba descansando en la sala cuando sonó mi móvil, un mensaje.

**_¿Puedes llegar hoy al Sax? E._**

**_Claro, ahí nos vemos B._**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

**¿Como estan? espero esten todas bien y que les este gustando el ritmo que esta llevando la historia, se que tal vez para muchas no entiendan el sentir de Bella, pero quiero que piensen que muchas personas por complejos o cosas que nos han pasado nos vemos marcados y dejamos pasar oportunidades o retos por miedos, asi que esta mi forma de decir que no debemos dejar que el pasado nos marque**

**En este capitulo vemos una cancion, se llama Tu Mirada de Reik, en varios capitulos van a ir viendo varias canciones ya que como Edward es cantante le gusta mucho expresarse asi**

**Le agradezco mucho a todas las que me leen, en especial a ****Estteffani Cullen-Swan, , JCullen Swan, Jade HSos, Lupi RM, PuchiPu, Richy08, bbluelilas, cavendano13, cullen calcetines, lapteagalaxy, liduvina, yuli09**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, disculpen que no pude contestarlos pero espero apartir de ahora contestar cada uno y tal vez un adelanto por ahi**

**Para las que se lo preguntan trato de actualizar martes y viernes asi que esos dias me veran por aca**

**LOQUIBELL tus ****reviews** no los podre contestar si no te haces una cuenta  


_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**DECISIONES**

Llegué al Sax a la hora usual, tomé asiento en mi mesa, que hasta ahora notó siempre está vacía y espero, no sé qué, pero por algo Edward me dijo que viniera.

Pasado un rato se bajaron las luces y mi cantante favorito subió al escenario, se veía más guapo que de costumbre, pero también se veía nervioso y me extrañó ya que nunca lo había visto así, luego de cantar varias de sus canciones, incluida Tu mirada, dijo:

―Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, voy a estrenar una canción que es dedicada a mi ángel, con todo mi amor.

**_Déjame entrar a tu vida_**

**_Y construirte un mundo ideal_**

**_Supervisarte los sueños_**

**_Y así poder contemplar_**

**_Que existo en ellos_**

**_Déjame entrar a tu vida_**

**_Y nombrarte mi princesa_**

**_Hasta volar en cometas_**

**_Hasta alcanzar a las estrellas_**

**_Como en un sueño_**

**_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón_**

**_No lo quiero lastimar_**

**_Ya lo sé que es delicado_**

**_Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_**

**_Regalarte mil colores_**

**_Construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones_**

**_Quiero estar en tu camino_**

**_E iluminarte los pasos_**

**_Ser dueño de tu destino_**

**_y susurrarte al oído_**

**_Cuanto te sueño_**

**_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón_**

**_No lo quiero lastimar_**

**_Ya lo sé que es delicado_**

**_Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_**

**_Regalarte mil colores_**

**_Construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones_**

**_Te regalo de destino el horizonte_**

**_Nuestro rumbo siempre el norte_**

**_Donde el viento nos arrope_**

**_Y saber que el corazón_**

**_Esta siempre bien cuidado_**

**_En su capa de algodón_**

**_En su capa de algodón_**

**_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón_**

**_No lo quiero lastimar_**

**_Ya lo sé que es delicado_**

**_Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_**

**_Regalarte mil colores_**

**_Construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones_**

Cuando termino de cantar mi corazón latía de forma frenética y noté lágrimas en mis mejillas, ¿qué quería decirme con esta canción? No me dí cuenta que había bajado del escenario, hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

― ¡Hola!

―Hola —murmuré limpiando el rastro de mis lágrimas.

― ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

―Claro, que pregunta es esa.

― ¿Cómo estás?

―No sé qué contestar a eso, tengo muchas emociones encontradas.

―Mejor aquí no me digas nada, que te parece si vamos a algún lado y hablamos.

―Ok, vamos a mi apartamento.

―Bella, yo quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

―Tranquilo hoy Jake y Nessie andan en una fiesta y Alice me dijo que pasaría la noche con Jasper.

―Bueno vamos entonces

El camino al apartamento lo hicimos sumergidos en un silencio, no incomodo, pero si se sentía un ambiente tenso.

Cuando nos encontrábamos ya acomodamos en mi apartamento, cada uno en un sofá sin decir nada, decidí que era el momento que yo rompiera el silencio.

―Muchas gracias por la canción, ¿era para mí verdad?

―Claro que es para ti, tú eres mi ángel.

―Gracias, es muy lindo lo que dice.

―Es la verdad Bella, después de lo que me contaste me pediste que lo pensara y eso hice, traté de imaginar por todo lo que pasaste pero no puedo decir que sé lo que fue, porque es algo que nunca he vivido.

Revolvió nerviosamente su cabello y soltó un sonoro suspiro, antes de seguir hablando.

―Pero sí sé cómo me siento yo ante eso, mi ángel yo no puedo juzgarte por algo que haya hecho tu mamá y sobre esos dos tipos, porque ni hombres se pueden llamar, no hay que darle importancia, es algo que con el tiempo tú y yo iremos enfrentando. Iremos poco a poco y llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras, yo sabré esperar Bella, eso es lo que hace uno por la persona que ama.

Pero ahora quiero ser yo el que te cuente mi historia, se que tal vez Alice te contó que no he tenido novia y no se equivoca, pero sí he tenido parejas.

Cuando ingresé a la universidad, me sentí libre y quise hacer con mi vida lo que quisiera y así lo hice, fui a todas las fiestas que había, me emborrachaba ya que en ese entonces trabajaba de barman y gracias a esto cada día terminaba con una mujer diferente en la cama. Todas eran hermosas y se dejaban llevar por mi físico, nunca llegue a saber más que su nombre ya que para tener sexo no necesitábamos nada más, pero el resultado al día siguiente siempre era el mismo, un vació. Esta fue mi rutina durante cinco meses, un día conocí a una chica llamada Vivi con la que estuve, recuerdo muy poco de ella, sé que estuvimos en su casa pero después de que nos acostamos me pidió que me marchara y empezó a llorar, después de eso pasé unos días sin buscar a nadie porque la verdad me dolió mi orgullo de que llorara después de estar juntos y fue mi mejor decisión en ese momento, ya que un día volvió al bar y me dijo algo que marcó mi vida, me contó que estaba embarazada cuando se acostó conmigo y, que al papá del bebé, le declararon SIDA, que ella podía estar infectada y no recordaba si habíamos usado protección y yo tampoco, dado mi nivel de alcohol.

Tan sólo habían pasado dos semanas de que estuve con Vivi así que tenía que esperar para hacerme las pruebas, fue la espera más larga de toda mi vida, decidí que no importaba el resultado debía cambiar mi estilo de vida y para iniciarlo decidí cambiar varios aspectos para poder darle el giro que necesitaba, lo hablé con Emmett sin darle detalles, sólo le pedí que quería cambiar de apartamento y a él le encantó la idea puesto que ya conocía a Rosalie y ésta le había comentado que andaban buscando compañeros de apartamento, así fue como terminamos viviendo juntos. Luego busqué un nuevo trabajo pero no salía nada que se acomodara con mis horarios tan complicados, así que el dueño del bar me comentó que el Sax buscaba un cantante y pensé que sería buena idea trabajar dentro de mi carrera, el cambio más importante fue que decidí que mientras esperaba hasta tener el resultado final de mis análisis no tendría sexo y, cuando lo volviera a tener, no sería más un acostón de una noche.

Pasados los seis meses necesarios comprobé que no era portador, no te voy a mentir un gran peso se me quitó de encima y me sentí libre de volver a buscar pareja, pero no contaba con algo, ese día fue el día que te vi, me perdí en tu mirada y supe que algo diferente había para mí. Aunque pensé que nunca te volvería ver, sabía que no volvería a estar con nadie hasta que me encontrara otra mujer que me impactara con su mirada.

Ya sabes el resto, nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos, pero quiero que sepas que aunque me pareces muy hermosa, no me enamoré de tu físico, aunque no voy a negar que me encanta tu cuerpo, cada curva de el, tu sonrisa que ilumina mi vida, tus sonrojos, tu precioso cabello y el delicioso aroma a fresas que dejas cuando pasas, pero fue tu forma de ser la que tocó mi corazón.

―Edward no sé qué decir, tu sufrimiento y angustia debió de ser mucho.

―No mi ángel, lo que sufrí me lo gané por ser como fui: un irresponsable inmaduro que no pensaba en su futuro.

―Pero ya ahora sabes que todo está bien y puedes seguir adelante, sabes que yo no te puedo ofrecer una relación física y me imagino que hay miles de mujeres que estarían dispuestas a dártela.

―Bella, como te dije yo ya viví una vida así, sé lo que son los placeres que te da el sexo pero se queda sólo ahí, en un placer de momento; yo quiero una relación donde me hagan sentir querido, donde yo sé que la persona que amo me ama a mí, una relación en la cual yo pueda mandar mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches, una relación donde yo pueda decirte un te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, ángel por favor déjame demostrarte que mi amor no es por lo físico, acepta ser mi novia, acepta tener ese tipo de relación conmigo.

―Edward, no sé qué decirte.

―Di que sí y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

―Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti y me haría muy feliz ser tu novia, pero sólo te pido una cosa, cuando sientas que ya no puedas soportar nuestra relación sin sexo serás sincero conmigo, para yo dejarte ir.

―No voy a querer que me dejes ir pero acepto tu condición. ¿Eso es un sí entonces?

―Sí, Edward es un sí.

Y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó, jamás pensé que un simple beso podría significar tanto, pero era así, porque es un beso con amor, que llego a cada rincón de mi corazón y que me hizo sentir que de verdad podía ser feliz, aunque fuera por un tiempo por lo menos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

**¿Como estan? espero esten todas bien aca les traigo un capitulo nuevo, es un poco corto pero era una parte que Edward necesitaba contar, espero les guste  
**

**La cancion de este capitulo se llama Supervisor de tus sueños de A.5  
**

**Le agradezco mucho a todas las que me leen, en especial a_ Estteffani Cullen-Swan,FaNy Ge, JCullen Swan, Jade HSos, Lupi RM, Lizzy Marez, PuchiPu,_**_ ****__P_ottericaTwilighterVictoria, Richy08, bbluelilas, cavendano13, covaric, cullen calcetines, lapteagalaxy, liduvina, yuli09,blueorchid02, 

**Si falta alguna por favor digamen para agregarla  
**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews espero les haya gustado el adelanto ;P  
**

**LOQUIBELL _te sigo contestando por aca entonces, me alegra que te guste el fic esperemos siga asi._**

_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**VIVIENDO EN UNA BURBUJA**

Como ya era mi costumbre me encontraba en el Sax, a los chicos no les extrañaba, aunque Alice ya me había dicho que le preocupaba que yo estaba muy unida a Edward y qué iba a pasar cuando se hiciera novio de Tanya, tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle que la única novia era yo pues había sido idea mía mantenerlo entre nosotros por un tiempo, ya había pasado un mes desde que le había contado toda mi historia a Edward y desde que era inmensamente feliz.

Mi cantante favorito se ha comportado como el mejor novio del mundo, sus mensajes no cesan de llegar sin importar cuál sea el motivo y, pese a que hemos tenidos ciertos besos y manoseos que pudieran llevar a más, él siempre se detiene sin reclamar ni decir nada.

En este momento se encontraba cantando "Tu mirada" y era con la que cerraba el espectáculo, ya estaba acostumbrada que alguna de mis canciones estuviera en su repertorio ya que llevaba cinco canciones compuestas para mí.

Cuando se bajo del escenario se veía tan guapo como siempre, llego hasta donde yo estaba y me dio un tierno beso como saludo.

Terminamos de pasar la noche en el Sax y cuando se hizo tarde me fue a dejar hasta mi apartamento. Estábamos en la sala, en medio de uno de nuestros besos, cuando escuchamos que alguien venia hacia nosotros, mi reacción fue de lo más extraña ya que me separé de Edward y lo saqué del apartamento, cuando cerraba la puerta Alice apareció detrás mío.

— ¡Bella, me asustaste! Estabas acompañada y no me digas que no porque escuché dos pares de pasos.

—Hola Alice, ¿qué haces levantada a esta hora?

—No me cambies el tema Isabella, ¿con quién estabas?

—No es nada de importancia, tranquila.

—Bueno si no es de importancia está bien, no te importa qué haya planeado una fiesta para mañana, ¿verdad? Avísale a Edward sé que tiene libre, buenas noches.

Se marchó un poco enojada para mi parecer, pero no podía decirle que estoy con mi cantante favorito.

Ya en mi recamara vi que tenía un mensaje en el móvil.

**_Dime, es qué acaso te da vergüenza que sepan que eres mi novia :( E._**

**_¡No! Cómo puedes decir eso, si soy inmensamente feliz de ser tu novia B._**

**_Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que se enteren? E._**

**_Es que me da miedo que explote mi burbuja de felicidad B._**

**_Yo me asegurare de que eso no pase E._**

**_Ok, confío en ti. ¿Te dijo Alice de la fiesta? ¿Qué te parece que les contemos cuando estemos todos? B._**

**_No, no me ha dicho nada, ansío poder decirles a todos que eres mi novia :-* E_**

**_Yo también, te quiero, buenas noches _****3****_ B._**

**_Buenas Noches mi amor E._**

Mi sueño fue intranquilo, una parte de mí quería que todos lo supieran pero otra tenía miedo, siempre que se enteran las personas mi felicidad se agota.

Desperté muy agitada pero bueno tengo que enfrentar lo que venga, Alice estaba como loca, cosa que me extrañó pues aún era temprano pero bueno así es Alice.

La tarde pasó como un torbellino, entre las loqueras de Alice y mi ansiedad, y para terminarla de hacer Edward no me había escrito más que para desearme buenos días, así que decidí ponerme a hacer un deber que tenía pendiente para apaciguar mi inquietud. Cuando me dí cuenta ya era hora de prepararme para la dichosa fiesta, puse especial atención en verme bonita, quería que mi novio me viera guapa cuando me presentara frente a todos; escuché el timbre sonar y mi corazón dio un brinco, termine de prepararme y salí pero lo que vi me dejo en shock, ¡Alice estaba en la sala con Tanya!

— ¡Hola Tanya, me alegra tanto verte!

—Hola Alice, a mí también me alegra mucho verte. Te presento a Alistar.

—Mucho gusto, me encanta que trajeras el amigo que te pedí.

¿Pero de qué va esto? No entiendo nada, ¿qué le pasa a Alice? ¿Para qué invitó a Tanya?

— ¡Bella ven, mira quien vino!

—Hola Tanya, ¿qué tal?

—Hola, bien y ¿tú? Te presento a Alistar.

—Mucho gusto, Alistar.

—Encantado en conocerte preciosa.

En ese momento vi que los ojos de Alice centellaban y no me dio buena espina, para nada.

Los demás chicos siguieron llegando, sólo faltaba Edward y mis nervios parecían que iban a reventar cuando Alice me llamo a la cocina.

—Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor y no acepto negativas.

—Al, bien sabes que cuando me pones esa carita no puedo negarme.

— ¡Que bien! Necesito que mantengas entretenido a Alistar ahora que viene Edward, a ver si al fin, él se decide a pedirle a Tanya que sean novios.

—Pero Alice...

—Nada de peros, Bella me lo prometiste. Me costó mucho organizar esto como para que ahora no me ayudes, además Alistar está guapo y casi te come con la mirada.

—No Alice, no puedo.

—Pero Bella...

— ¡No, no, no!

Y salí corriendo a mi recamara, me encerré y empecé a llorar. Alice no me quiere para Edward, sé que soy poca cosa para él, pero no quería perderle tan pronto, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

—No quiero hablar Alice, vete.

—No soy Alice, por favor Bella, abre.

—De verdad Ness no quiero hablar.

—Por favor Bella, sólo un momento

—Está bien, pasa.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar, puedo preguntar ¿qué pasa?

—Nada de verdad, estoy bien.

—Bella, sé que pese a que vivimos juntas, no me tienes confianza, pero yo te aprecio mucho. Eres la mejor amiga de Jake y para mí eso es muy importante.

—No es que no te tenga confianza, lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar.

—Ok no hables, pero escúchame a mí. Sé que Alice algo está tramando, la conozco y por como reaccionas sé que tiene algo que ver contigo.

—Pues más o menos, es más de Edward, pero quiere liarme con Alistar.

— ¡Pero cómo se le ocurre!, sé que tú estás enamorada de mi primo, ¿cómo es que ella no lo ve?

— ¿Por qué dices eso Ness?

—Bella, es más que evidente, por un simple amigo no vas todos los días a escucharlo cuando podrías andar de bares o en citas.

—Dime que nadie más lo sabe, por favor.

—Yo sólo lo he comentado con Jake y él está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sip, Jake lo sabe de hace tiempo, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

—No Bella, tus cosas con él son de ustedes, yo comprendo que ustedes comparten cosas que son suyas.

—Te agradezco la comprensión, sabes que yo amo a Jake como a un hermano.

—Lo sé, como también sé que él te ama igual y me alegra que se tengan el uno al otro.

—Muchas gracias Ness, no sabes lo importante que es para mí saber que aceptas mi amistad con Jake.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora dime ¿qué piensas hacer con lo que está tramando Alice?

—La verdad no sé, siento que Alice no me ve como posible novia de Edward, por eso planeó todo esto para unirlo a Tanya y lo peor de todo es que Edward y yo ya somos novios, creo que lo mejor es que termine con él.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Cómo vas a terminar con él? ¿Y, cómo es que ya son novios y ninguno de nosotros sabía?

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo le pedí a Edward que lo dejara entre nosotros por esto mismo, siempre que la gente se entera mi felicidad se desvanece.

—Nada de eso Bella, ahora te toca luchar por su amor o es qué no lo quieres tanto cómo para luchar.

— ¡Claro que lo amo!

—Pues vamos, enfréntate a Alice y a todos los necesarios para que puedas ser feliz con Edward.

Con esa convicción salí de mi cuarto con Nessie, pero me duro muy poco cuando me encontré a Tanya junto a Edward, hablando, riendo y rosando sus músculos, debo admitir que él no se veía nada cómodo pero me molesto que se dejara hacer, así que fui hacia otra dirección y me tope con Alistar quien me hizo conversación y, fuera de lo que quería Alice, me dí cuenta que es un tipo agradable, muy inteligente y con muchas expectativas. La tarde fue pasando entre charlas y risas, cuando notamos ya era entrada la noche y las acciones de Alice me hicieron recordar su plan.

—Bueno chicos llego la parte tranquila de la velada, como pueden ver estamos muy cómodos en parejas así que vamos a ver una peli.

Y en ese momento volví a ver ese destello en sus ojos, sabía que algo más estaba tramando pero no lograba entender qué, hasta que empezó a acomodar la sala y en dos momentos lo convirtió en pequeñas camas de almohadones.

Cuando todos notamos lo que tramaba, nos quedamos en shock por unos segundos y luego las reacciones se empezaron a reflejar en la cara de cada uno, Emmett y Rose estaban con una mirada de deseo que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, Jake y Nessie se tomaron de la mano y ésta se puso colorada, Tanya tenía una sonrisa picara, seguro estaba imaginando como tocar más a MI NOVIO y en ese momento Alistar pasó una mano por mi cintura, lo cual me sobresaltó.

—Bueno, cada quien tome lugar. Todo está organizado para que puedan ver bien la peli, Jazz ven conmigo éste que está acá es el que más me gusta.

—A mí me dejan el de atrás, porque no creo que Rose y yo veamos mucho la peli.

—Perfecto, aquel de la izquierda para Jake y Ness y ustedes cuatro decidan cuál van a escoger.

Dijo refiriéndose a Edward, Tanya, Alistar y yo, pero lo que no espere fue la reacción de Edward.

—Ni se te ocurra que Bella estará en ese nidito con ése, Alice.

— ¿Qué prefieres que estén los tres juntos?

— ¡Como se te ocurre Alice! Ya estoy harto, no sé que tramas pero páralo YA, Bella es mía y nadie va a estar acurrucado con ella si no soy YO.

— ¿Cómo que es tuya?, explícate eso Edward —esta vez el que habló fue Emmett.

—Pues como lo oyes, Bella es mía, es mi novia y ya me canse de tener que escondérselo a todos.

Dicho esto Edward se posó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él, haciendo con esto que Alistar se alejara, yo no sabía qué decir o hacer, mi mayor temor era Alice, sé que no me gustaría ver su expresión por lo que no me atrevía a levantar mi mirada. Los murmullos empezaron pero no entendía que decían, hasta que escuché la voz que más me importaba en este momento.

— ¿Cómo que es tu novia Edward? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada si yo soy tu hermana?

—Pues sí Alice, Bella es mi novia, tenemos poco más de un mes de ser novios y en ese tiempo he sido el hombre más feliz del planeta.

— ¡Oh Edward!, no sabes cuanto he deseado escuchar eso, aunque mi plan se vino al suelo.

Ante ese comentario pudo más mi curiosidad, levanté la mirada hacia Alice y lo que vi no era lo que esperaba, tenía una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillaban como si tu viera el sol en ellos.

— ¿De qué plan estás hablando Alice?

—Mira Edward no te vayas a enojar, lo que pasa es que... mmm... bueno es que yo sabía que te gustaba Bella y, como sé que Tanya es sólo tu amiga, quise que con esta reunión se dieran cuenta que se gustaban.

— ¡Y CÓMO PRETENDIAS HACER ESO, MATANDOME DE CELOS VIENDO COMO TU AMIGUITO MONOPOLISABA A MI NOVIA!

—Ed por favor no te enojes, déjame explicarte. Primero que todo yo sabía que no había problema con que Alistar se enrollara con Bella, pues él es el novio de Tanya.

Mi mirada se fue directo a Tanya quien sonreía alegremente y tenía de la mano a Alistar.

—Me encanta que al fin conozcas a mi novio Edward, disculpa si te incomodamos, pero es que Alice me contó su plan y conociendo tus sentimientos pensé que ya era hora que te decidieras a hablar. Sólo que no sabía que ya habías dado el paso y me alegro enormemente por ti.

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, yo estaba en shock todavía, sólo veía caras felices, mis amigos felicitándonos y Edward reflejando una alegría sin igual.

La noche pasó entre anécdotas de cómo todos se fueron haciendo novios y también nos tocó nuestra parte de historia, cuando nos alcanzo las 2:00 a.m. todos empezaron a despedirse y casualmente se iban en parejas. Alice su fue con Jazz a su apartamento al igual que Rose y Emm, Jake y Nessie se fueron a la habitación de ella y Tanya y Alistar se despidieron para partir, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos solo mi cantante favorito y yo en la sala llena de cojines.

—Mi amor, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de que todos sepan que eres mía.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz, aunque Alice me la hizo pasar mal por un buen rato.

—Sí a mí también, no tienes idea, sentí que se me salía el corazón cuando Alistar te puso la mano en la cintura.

—Bueno, aunque lo pasamos mal lo importante es que la noche terminó siendo genial.

—Sí, sólo esto lo puede mejorar.

Y me besó, el beso empezó muy tranquilo, poco a poco fue subiendo de ritmo, de un momento a otro estábamos acostados sobre los cojines y nuestras manos empezaron a moverse por todos lados. Edward rozaba mis pechos, mi cadera, parecía que no sabía dónde quería dejar las manos puestas, por mi parte estaba igual, tocaba su torso queriendo adherirlo a mí lo más posible, llegó el momento en que necesitamos aire y nos separamos pero Edward no me soltó, siguió besando mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi garganta, acariciaba mis piernas, mi cintura y empezó a subirme mi top. Cuando sentí que ya mis senos quedaban al descubierto me quede en shock y de inmediato Edward se detuvo.

—Mi amor por favor perdóname, no quería incomodarte, fui un estúpido, no debí dejarme llevar, perdóname, perdóname...

No sabía qué hacer o decir, Edward no me había tratado mal, y mi cuerpo respondía a él y eso es lo que más en shock me tenía.

—Bella por favor dime algo, discúlpame de verdad fui un estúpido.

—Edward no sé qué decir, es que no entiendo qué siento.

—Mi amor por favor perdóname, no quise faltarte al respeto ni hacerte sentir mal.

—Ese es el problema Edward que no me hiciste sentir mal, pero no sé qué es lo que siento.

—Mira de verdad no puedo expresar mi arrepentimiento.

— ¿Te arrepientes de besarme o desearme?

— ¡No!, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Me encanta besarte y sabes que siempre me has parecido súper atractiva.

— ¿Entonces, por qué me dices que te arrepientes?

—Porque no quería pasar más allá de lo que tú puedas dar.

—Ese es el problema Edward, que no creo poder dar más y tú lo necesitas.

—Mi amor lo que necesito es tenerte a ti, nada más, sabiéndote mi novia ya soy feliz.

—Edward, pero en algún momento necesitaras intimidad y yo no sé si podre dártela, sabes que estoy mal, que no podrá ser, creo que es mejor que busques a otra persona.

—Amor no me digas eso por favor, yo no quiero a nadie más y soy feliz con lo que tú me des. Busquemos otras soluciones, qué te parece si vamos a terapia de parejas o te acompaño al psicólogo, pídemelo lo que quieras pero por favor no nos separemos, yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo y no quiero perderte, pero no creo ser suficiente para ti, no quiero que al final me odies por no poder darte lo que necesitas.

—Eso jamás va a pasar mi amor, vamos a ir a tu ritmo y si no puedas más yo te entenderé, sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti.

—Gracias amor, sabes que eres súper importante para mí.

—Y tú para mí ángel, mejor me voy para que descanses ha sido un día muy largo y de muchas emociones.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro amor, lo que quieras.

— ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo?

—Por supuesto, eso me encantaría.

—Gracias Edward, necesito esto para saber que estamos bien.

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto y nos acostamos cara a cara, Edward acariciaba mi rostro, me daba pequeños besos y así caí rendida del sueño. A la mañana siguiente sentí tan bien despertarme al lado de Edward que decidí que iba a iniciar terapia porque quiero volver a despertar así al lado de mi cantante favorito, pero después de haber pasado una noche de amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

**¿Como estan? espero esten todas bien. el capitulo de hoy esta un poco mas largo para recompensar el anterior, en lo personal a mi me encanto como quedo espero que a ustedes tambien  
**

**Disculpen que no conteste los reviews pero es que esta semana he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo  
**

**Le agradezco mucho a todas las que me leen, en especial a_ Estteffani Cullen-Swan,FaNy Ge, JCullen Swan, Jade HSos, Lupi RM, Lizzy Marez, PuchiPu,_**_ ****__P_ottericaTwilighterVictoria, Richy08, bbluelilas, cavendano13, covaric, cullen calcetines, lapteagalaxy, liduvina, yuli09,blueorchid02, 

**Si falta alguna por favor digamen para agregarla  
**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews espero les haya gustado el adelanto ;P  
**

**LOQUIBELL _Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, gracias por comentar. _**

**Jade _HSos gracias por comentar, pues si todo es un entendimiento entre ellos, de igual manera como personas debemos de ir aprendiendo a vivir_  
**

_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**EL TIEMPO PASA VOLANDO**

Parece increíble que ya ha pasado un año desde que decidí iniciar mi terapia, jamás imaginé que la necesitara tanto, pero todos estos meses me hicieron ver que equivocada estaba.

Un año. Cuánto ha pasado en este año. Han habido momentos tan felices: el cumpleaños de mi cantante favorito, en el que Alice se volvió loca y le preparó una súper fiesta con todos sus amigos, donde pude conocerlos un poco mejor; mi cumpleaños donde, Edward y Jake se pusieron de acuerdo y trajeron a Charlie lo que me hizo súper feliz. Conocí a Carlisle y Esme tan encantadores, me hicieron sentir una más de su familia, pero también hubieron momentos muy duros: mis terapias, que al principio sufrí mucho reconociendo todos mis temores y complejos, la universidad que cada vez es más dura para mí y más demandante para Edward, que no pudo continuar cantando en el Sax, para poder vernos aunque fuera unos minutos al día y esto me hace sentir que lo pierdo y me desgarra el corazón.

Él no me ha dicho ni ha dado ningún signo de esto, todo este tiempo ha estado a mi lado, mostrándome su amor, apoyándome en las terapias y compartiendo conmigo cada segundo libre que tenga, pero desde el día que tomé mi decisión no ha pasado nada en el plano sexual, Edward se contiene mucho y aunque mi terapeuta me dice que es porque respeta mis limites, yo siento que ya no me desea. Es por eso que voy a jugar mi última carta, si lo que dice mi psicóloga es cierto, pues le voy a mostrar que mis limites han cambiado de posición y que mejor que hacerlo el día de su cumpleaños que será dentro de poco.

—Alice por favor, déjame celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward a mi estilo.

—Y ese estilo seria ¿cómo?

—Mmm pues cómo te diré... Mmm veras Alice es que yo quiero... Es que no se cómo decírtelo... Es que yo quiero...

— ¡Ya Bella! Dilo de una vez que me estás poniendo de los nervios.

—Esquequierosólounacenarománticaparalosdos.

—Despacio, Bella no te entendí nada ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero una cena romántica para nosotros dos.

— ¡Eso es genial Bella! ¿En qué restaurante la vas a hacer?

—Ese es el problema y es en lo que necesito que me ayudes.

—Claro, dime qué ocupas.

—Quiero ese día el apartamento sólo para mí.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Bella me estás diciendo que vas a pasar la noche con Edward.

—¡Alice!

—Nada, me alegra mucho saber que al fin te vas a animar ya era hora pobre de mi hermano.

—Pero... ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es acaso qué él te ha dicho algo? Por favor Alice, dime qué sabes.

—Tranquilízate, no me ha dicho nada pero sólo hay que fijarse para saber, Edward y tú no tienen tiempo de nada, se ven acá en las noches y nunca se ha quedado a dormir ni tú duermes allá.

—Oh, Alice que vergüenza, no pensé que fuera tan evidente.

—No tiene porque darte vergüenza cada quien lleva su ritmo y si decidiste que ya era el momento, me alegro por ustedes. Sólo te pido una cosa, ve conmigo de compras tengo que regalarte lencería...

—Alice, sabes que no me gustan las compras y mucho menos gastar tu dinero que mucho te cuesta ganarlo.

—Mira Bella, primero te tienen que gustar las compras y segundo recuerda que vendí mis diseños de la colección de verano, así que ahora puedo darme esos lujos.

—Pero Alice...

—Nada de peros, además eso va a ser parte de mi regalo para mi hermanito, así que no me discutas más.

Los días pasaron volando, Alice fiel a su palabra me llevó de compras, quería darme cada conjunto que con sólo verlo se me subían los colores, al final me compró uno en azul que dijo era ideal para la ocasión, era strapples que me daban un muy buen escote y unos culotes que la verdad me gusta mucho cómo me quedan. Ya listo el tema de la lencería me ayudó a organizar el apartamento y también organizó una salida grupal que mantenía a todos fuera por dos días, algo que agradecí de corazón.

Y ahora estoy acá, a horas de celebrarle el cumple a mi cantante favorito y mi decisión empezó a flaquear, ¿si no es lo que él quiere? ¿Si no le gusto? ¿Si no lo complazco? ¿Será mejor que no haga nada? Mientras me perdía en mis cavilaciones y sin darme cuenta llegó la hora que le había dicho a Edward, el apartamento está perfecto, los chicos se fueron hace unas tres horas así que me dio tiempo suficiente para ultimar detalles y prepararme, al final no sé si daré el paso o no, pero dejaré que las cosas vayan fluyendo, lo que sí quiero es que para Edward sea una noche especial con o sin sexo.

Estaba en mi meditación cuando el timbre me sobresalto, al abrir una grandiosa sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR!

—Hola mi ángel, muchas gracias ¿cómo estas?

—Bien, bien, pasa te tengo varias sorpresas.

—Eso es nuevo ya me tienes intrigado, por cierto, me encanta tu vestido te ves muy sexy.

—Gracias Edward, es parte de tu regalo.

—Pues me alegro, porque si así empezamos, sé que voy a tener muy buen cumpleaños.

Lo dirigí al comedor donde tenía todo preparado, la mesa tenía su par de candelabros con sus velas encendidas, la botella de vino con sus copas y los platos preparados sólo para servir.

Pasamos la cena entre platicas y piropos por parte de Edward, me contó como va su práctica médica, como estaba encantado de trabajar con niños, ya que estaba haciendo su especialidad en pediatría y también me habló de su proyecto de usar la música como tratamiento para ciertos males, por mi parte le conté como van mis cursos y los libros que me han apasionado, aunque no era mucho lo que hablé porque mis nervios me estaban matando.

—Mi amor qué te pasa, te veo muy nerviosa.

—Nada de verdad, sólo quiero que todo salga bien.

—Tranquila ángel que todo va de maravilla, con sólo pasar éste día contigo ya es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

Sus palabras me dieron valor para seguir adelante, Edward me amaba y yo quería demostrarle que también lo amaba y mucho.

Luego de una sesión de besos después del postre, donde como ya era costumbre no pasó a más, lleve a Edward a la sala para seguir con mi otra parte del plan.

—Edward sabes que eres mi cantante favorito y me ha encantado cada canción que has escrito, por eso tuve la loca idea de que tal vez a ti te guste que te dedique una canción.

— ¿Bella, compusiste una canción?

—No mi literatura no da para eso, pero busqué mucho y encontré una que me parece dice lo que quiero que sepas de mí.

—Amor que gesto más lindo, con gusto pondré toda la atención a ver que me quieres decir.

En ese momento accione el CD y las primeras letras empezaron a sonar.

**_Ya no importa cada noche que espere_**

**_Cada calle o laberinto que crucé_**

**_Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor_**

**_Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré_**

**_Piel con piel_**

**_El corazón se me desarma_**

**_Me haces bien_**

**_Enciendes luces en mi alma_**

La cara de Edward estaba neutra, no me demostraba ni una sola reacción y empecé a asustarme.

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y en este amor_**

**_Que me ha vuelto indestructible_**

**_Que detuvo mi caída libre_**

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás_**

**_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_**

**_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo_**

**_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago_**

**_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer_**

**_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz_**

La canción seguía sonando y yo estaba convencida que decía lo que yo siento, pero ya no estoy tan segura de que fue la mejor idea decírselo a Edward.

**_Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro_**

**_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro_**

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y en este amor_**

**_Que me ha vuelto indestructible_**

**_Que detuvo mi caída libre_**

**_Creo en ti_**

**_Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás_**

**_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_**

Llego a su fin y yo no podía moverme, Edward no reaccionaba y mi pánico no podía estar más alto, pasados unos segundos u horas no sé muy bien cuanto pasó, hasta el momento que Edward hablo...

— ¿Ángel, estás segura que la canción habla por ti?

—Sí, cada palabra es como si hubiera salido de mi corazón.

—Mi amor ¿de verdad te sentías así, de verdad yo cambie tu vida?

—Sí Edward, llegaste a dar luz a mi vida, cambiaste mi dolor por felicidad.

—Bells, tú también diste luz a mi vida, mi corazón recordó latir cuando te vio, pero eras feliz cuando te conocí, ¿cómo es eso qué quité todo el dolor?

—Sabes mi pasado, yo creía que nunca iba a poder estar con un hombre o mejor dicho contigo y eso me hacía sentir muy mal, me sentía inferior.

—Pero cómo puedes decir eso, si tú eres un ángel, MI ángel, Bella eres perfecta.

—Perfecta no soy, pero aparentaba estar bien ante los demás, ahora sé que estoy bien, ya mis inseguridades no existen.

— ¿De verdad no existen, Bella?

—No te voy a mentir eso va a ser parte de mí siempre, pero por ti, siento que ya puedo superarlas día a día.

—Pero mi amor, yo no quiero que te sientas presionada por mi, yo puedo esperar...

—Shhhh yo no me siento presionada para nada, pero si es que tú no quieres, yo entenderé.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mira Edward, sé que no soy el prototipo de mujer de pasarela y, puede ser que aunque me ames, no desees ir a más conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Bella qué anda rondando en esa cabecita tuya? ¿Acaso crees que no te deseo?

— ¿Es qué no es así?

— ¡Obvio que no es así! Mi amor si deseo cada parte de tu cuerpo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que intentar algo que después te vaya a lastimar, adoro tu cuerpo pero mi tesoro es tu corazón y no quiero que éste sufra.

—Edward, tanto mi terapeuta como yo, creemos que estoy lista para dar ese paso, si tú así lo quieres.

—Una cosa es que estés lista y otra es que lo desees, ¿lo deseas mi ángel?

Sentí que con palabras no podía explicar mis emociones, así que mejor se lo demostré, me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con todo mi amor y todo mi deseo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

**¿Como estan? espero esten todas bien. disculpen el retraso pero a mi beta y a mi se nos complico un poco la semana pero aca este, espero les guste, en lo personal es uno de mis preferidos  
**

**La cancion de este capitulo se llama Creo en ti de Reik**

**Disculpen que no conteste los reviews pero es que esta semana he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo  
**

**Le agradezco mucho a todas las que me leen, en especial a_ Estteffani Cullen-Swan,FaNy Ge, JCullen Swan, Jade HSos, Lupi RM, Lizzy Marez, PuchiPu,_**_ ****__P_ottericaTwilighterVictoria, Richy08, bbluelilas, cavendano13, covaric, cullen calcetines, lapteagalaxy, liduvina, yuli09,blueorchid02, 

**Si falta alguna por favor digamen para agregarla  
**

**No soy dada a pedir reviews pero si alguna quisiera dejarlo me encantaria saber que les va pareciendo la historia, si quisieran aportar una idea o lo que gusten decirme**

_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene escena sexual así que las que no les guste leer esto mejor abstenerse **

**¿SERA UN SUEÑO O ES REALIDAD?**

Todo empezó con el beso que le dí, no sé cómo, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron avanzando; sólo me dí cuenta que Edward soltaba el cierre de mi vestido y eso me sobresalto.

—Tranquila mi amor, si no estás lista lo entenderé.

—No es eso, sí quiero y creo estar lista.

—Pero tienes dudas.

—No, dudas no, solamente... vayamos despacio, ¿está bien?

—Todo lo que tú quieras mi amor.

Y me beso de nuevo, aunque su beso era suave yo traté de incrementarlo hasta que llegamos de nuevo al frenesí de antes, cuando volvió al cierre de mi vestido no me asusté, más bien deseaba que lo hiciera, poco a poco me fue quitando el vestido hasta que quede solo en ropa interior.

—Mi amor eres preciosa, eres MI ángel. Aunque, con esa ropa, parece que quieres tentarme

—Pues es parte de tu regalo por parte de Alice.

—Acuérdame agradecérselo... luego.

De nuevo sus labios atraparon los míos, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, nuestras manos recorrían todo nuestros cuerpos, por donde Edward pasaba prendía un fuego sobre mí y yo quería sentir su piel también, así que armándome de todo el valor que tenía, empecé a desnudarlo.

Ya antes había visto su pecho desnudo, pero en este momento, me encendió más verlo; tracé el camino de vello que se escondía bajo la cintura del pantalón y lo seguí, cuando empecé a abrir su cierre Edward nos separo.

—Amor necesito que seas sincera contigo. ¿Quieres seguir? Porque si avanzamos no me creo capaz de detenerme.

—Estoy segura, te amo y quiero que me hagas el amor.

—Bella, te amo mi ángel.

Me beso y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en mi dormitorio, lentamente terminamos de desnudarnos entre suaves y excitantes roces y besos, me recostó con lentitud en la cama y lo vi gloriosamente de pie frente a mí con una erección que me impresiono.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?, porque a mí me encanta mi paisaje.

—Edward, ¿crees que yo podré mmmm tomarte?

—Eres perfecta para mí en muchas aspectos, sé que en esto también.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, las manos bailaban por todos lados pero yo sentía que Edward no quería seguir.

— ¿Edward es qué acaso no quieres tener sexo conmigo que no avanzas?

—No Bella, no quiero tener sexo contigo.

Todas mis inseguridades salieron a flote y traté de cubrirme pero no me lo permitió, con ternura besó mis mejillas, la punta de mi nariz, la linea de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído.

—Déjame terminar, no quiero tener sexo contigo porque lo que vamos a hacer es el amor —susurró mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo—. Bella, yo no estoy preparando, no tengo preservativos.

—No hacen falta, tomo la píldora...

No me dejo terminar esas palabras cuando estaba de nuevo sobre mí, besándome, y supe que ahora sí, no había vuelta atrás.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi vientre, luego hacia arriba hasta mis pechos. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras acuñada mis pechos, hasta que rozo con sus pulgares las puntas ya adoloridas, sentía que mi corazón se instalaba en mi garganta y no podía salir palabra.

Edward jugaba con mis pezones con un ritmo provocativo que me llevo a sentir una punzada de placer, la cual me recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentí los músculos del vientre contraerse mientras Edward pasaba su lengua por mi cuello.

Volvió a besarme de tal manera que convirtió mi sangre en fuego liquido, su boca siguió el trayecto de sus manos directamente a la cima de mis pechos, no pude apartar la mirada cuando lo tomó en su boca, la que cerró alrededor del pezón y lo recorrió en movimientos circulares con la lengua, mientras simulaba el movimiento con su mano en el otro pezón.

Lo tomé de la cabeza porque no lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca, mientras el continuaba todo el tiempo lamiendo y succionando, primero un pezón y luego el otro, mientras su mano hacia el mismo juego.

Sentía que no podía más, pero tampoco quería parar, sé que palabras salían de mi boca pero todo eran incoherencias, se me escapó un gritito cuando dejo mis pechos para dar un beso en mi vientre.

—Edward no... sí.. ¡ahh!

—Shhh mi amor, tranquila, te amo.

—Quiero... quiero... ¡Ahh!

En realidad no sabía qué quería, pero al parecer Edward sí, ya que poco a poco fue bajando su mano, primero a mi ombligo, luego a la zona púbica hasta que tocó mi entrepierna, su mano presionó mi vagina y yo sentía que iba a morir de vergüenza, cuando susurró a mi oído:

—Mi ángel no te avergüences, eres preciosa por todos lados, pero si quieres que me detenga dímelo ya, porque luego no podre.

—No pares por favor...

Su mano siguió su curso mientras me besaba, sus dedos hurgaron más allá, rozando mi entrada y buscando mi clítoris.

—Mi amor estás tan húmeda, exquisita mmm...

Su dedo dibujaba círculos, frotó, tocó y jugueteó en una danza que yo no quería que terminara nunca.

Mi respiración era superficial y sentía que algo se formaba dentro de mí, era como un nudo que cada vez se hacía más grande, Edward besó de nuevo mis pechos mientras continuaba su masaje, hasta que ya el nudo no pudo más y explotó. No sé cómo describir lo que sentía, mi cuerpo vibraba y sentía que estaba en las nubes, hasta que poco a poco fui bajando de ella, Edward no dejo de besarme mientras flotaba de regreso a la realidad, correspondí su beso y noté la ansia que se demostraba en él, ahora era el turno de disfrutar de mi amor, pero mi mente quedo en blanco cuando sentí que se separaba de mí.

—Mi amor ¿qué pasa?

—Tranquila ángel, no pasa nada, sólo quiero contemplar a mi musa.

— ¿Tú musa?

—Claro amor, eres mi mayor inspiración, aunque en estos momentos me inspiras cosas que no podré plasmar en una canción.

Se puso a los pies de la cama y empezó un lento avance de pequeños besos por mis piernas, primero una, luego la otra, jugueteó con su lengua en el interior de mis rodillas y yo sentía que me derretía con cada beso, siguió por dentro de mis muslos hasta que llego a mi entrepierna y dio un tierno beso ahí, su mirada volvió a mí y en sus ojos suplicaba autorización, la que dí sin mediar palabras.

Volvió a darme otro beso, para dar paso a su lengua, la que empezó a jugar con mi clítoris, su primer roce fue desgarrador rodeaba y lamia, el segundo fue crudamente más intenso, su lengua se introdujo entre mis pliegues resbaladizos e hizo que llamaradas ardientes quemaran mi ser y lo único que podía era aferrarme a su cabello, no sabía si quería alejarlo o acercarlo más. Mis caderas querían danzar con esa lengua que me estaba volviendo loca, de pronto su boca estuvo de nuevo sobre mi clítoris y succionó, sentí que volvía al cielo y de nuevo un gemido lastimero salió de mis labios cuando Edward se separo.

—Mi amor estás tan húmeda, deseo tanto estar dentro de ti.

—Pues hazlo, no aguanto más...

—Lo haré mi amor, pero tienes que hablarme, si te duele mucho dímelo.

—Sí, pero hazlo ya.

Fue lo único razonable que pude decir porque Edward empezó a entrar en mí lentamente, podía sentir como cada centímetro iba entrando y ensanchando mi interior a su paso, hasta que llego a topar con mi virginidad; me beso fervientemente y la traspaso. Esperaba un dolor intenso que nunca llego, sí sentí una molestia pero nada mayor, lo que sí sentía era una gran necesidad de que Edward se moviera y se lo hice saber moviéndome yo.

Empezamos un vaivén de caderas que me estaban haciendo ver las estrellas, Edward besaba cada parte mía que tuviera cerca y yo estaba extasiada viendo lo erótico que era la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Sentía que todo mi ser iba a explotar, Edward continuaba con sus movimientos y sus palabras de amor que cada vez me llevaban a una nube que no sabía existía, todos mis sentidos estaban embotados, no sabía que experimentar, si el placer que me producía mi cantante favorito con sus movimientos, el hinchar de mi corazón con cada palabra preciosa que me decía o el fuego que se extendía por mis venas.

Mi cuerpo no podía más, ardía por todas partes y la burbuja en mi vientre se ampliaba cada vez más y, como si de una aguja se tratara, el "TE AMO" de Edward fue el que me hizo tener una explosión de éxtasis, estallando de adentro hacia afuera. Sentí como el calor liquido recorría mi cuerpo, me escuché gritar y gimotear, Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones que las mías y casi me lleva a otro orgasmo verlo entregado a su placer, cuando finalmente descendí de mi nube noté como Edward acariciaba mis brazos y besaba mi cara, cuando nuestras respiraciones se fueron tranquilizando mi cantante favorito se levantó y el pánico entró en mí, pudo notarlo en mi cara ya que se excuso diciendo que solo iba por una manta, se acostó a mi lado y nos cubrió para luego abrazarme.

— ¿Mi amor cómo te sientes?

—Bien, gracias.

—Bella algo te pasa, no has quitado esa cara desde que fui por la manta.

—Es que entré en pánico, no me des importancia.

—Cómo que no te de importancia, si eres lo mas importante en mi vida.

—La verdad, es que para mí fue magnífico, pero es mi primera vez, en cambio para ti…

— ¿Para mí qué mi ángel?

Silencio, eso fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta de mi parte.

—Bella háblame, necesito saber qué sientes por favor mi amor, es que acaso te hice daño o te hice sentir mal...

— ¡No! No para nada, ya te dije para mí fue grandioso pero tú... sí puedes compararlo con otras ocasiones y, cuando te pusiste de pie, pensé que te ibas porque no te había gustado.

—Bella, mi amor, mi ángel, no pienses así. Sí, está bien que he tenido otras experiencias pero no puedo comparar, contigo hice el amor, lo demás fue solo sexo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustó?

—Bobita no me gustó, me encantó, para ti fue tu primera vez física pero para mí fue mi primera vez sentimental.

—Pues para mí fue también mi primera vez sentimental.

—Sí y no sabes lo feliz que me haces, es el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar de cumpleaños y no pienses que es por el hecho de tu virginidad, si no por el hecho que nos dimos amor mutuamente.

—Entonces... Feliz cumpleaños mi cantante favorito.

—Gracias mi ángel.

En ese momento Edward apretó más su abrazo y empezó a tararear una canción, que no le había escuchado, pero que me llevo a un sueño profundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Como estan? espero esten todas bien.  
**_

_**Este es mi primer lemmon, asi que espero que les haya gustado**_

_**De nuevo disculpen que no conteste reviews pero he estado algo ocupada, si gustan dejar uno les prometo que les envio adelanto**_

**Le agradezco mucho a todas las que me leen, en especial a_ Estteffani Cullen-Swan,FaNy Ge, JCullen Swan, Jade HSos, Lupi RM, Lizzy Marez, PuchiPu,_**_ ****__P_ottericaTwilighterVictoria, Richy08, bbluelilas, cavendano13, covaric, cullen calcetines, lapteagalaxy, liduvina, yuli09,blueorchid02, 

_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

**Un paso adelante**

Todavía todo me parece un sueño, la noche del cumpleaños de Edward fue mágica, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, Edward fue súper comprensivo conmigo y me permitió sentirme deseada, sexy, pero ante todo, amada.

Ya ha pasado una semana de que hicimos el amor y casi no hemos podido vernos, las practicas de Edward son cada vez más pesadas y está terminando su tesis sobre tratar a los pacientes con música para presentarla a los directivos del hospital, tiene todas las esperanzas de que lo dejen aplicarla en el área de pediatría y yo tengo toda la fe que así va a ser.

Por eso esta noche tengo planeada una velada romántica para que así podamos hablar y tal vez pueda pasar algo más...

Ya tenía todo preparado cuando sonó mi móvil.

**_Ángel estoy retrasado llego en diez minutos E._**

**_Perfecto amor acá te espero B._**

Mientras esperaba pasaran esos diez minutos me puse a recordar todo lo que ha pasado después del cumpleaños de mi cantante favorito...

**Flash Back**

_Después de dos días de viaje los chicos llegaron muy pensativos, algo que me extrañó, Alice nos pidió nos reuniéramos todos en nuestra sala y así lo hicimos._

―_Vamos Alice dinos ¿qué pasa? ―pregunto Emmett impaciente, pero el que contesto fue Jazz._

―_Chicos, la verdad es que Alice y yo queremos comentarles algo, lo que pasa es que..._

― _¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR! ―chillo Alice._

_Las mujeres brincamos a felicitarla mientras los hombres gastaban bromas a Jasper por que lo habían enganchado muy pronto._

_Cuando pasó la euforia del momento los chicos nos contaron sus planes, a Alice ya le habían ofrecido un puesto fijo de diseñadora en una casa de modas muy importante, pero que podía seguir acá hasta que terminara sus estudios, siempre y cuando, siguiera enviando sus diseños._

_Por otro lado Jazz, aunque le faltaba un poco más de un año de carrera, sus padres ya tenían previsto todo para su consultorio de psicología así que ellos no veían la necesidad de esperar más para casarse, Alice nos hablo de que como fecha tentativa estaban los primeros días de diciembre, así que eso nos daba un poco más de cuatro meses para los preparativos._

_Cuando terminamos de hablar todo sobre la boda, un Emmett muy serio se puso de pie y nos dijo:_

―_Jasper Whitlock creo que debemos reunir a tu familia y a la mía para hacer todo como se debe._

―_Claro Emm, yo ya tenía pensado ir a visitar a tus papas y pedir formalmente la mano de Alice, pero si quieres que vayan los míos yo puedo decirles ―contestaba Jazz un tanto nervioso, lo que no esperábamos era la reacción de Emm._

―_Jajajaja no es qué sea necesario que tus papás pidan la mano de mi hermanita, mis papás no son tan estrictos, es que quiero que estén todos juntos para contarles que... ¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!_

_Y en ese momento sí nos quedamos todos en shock, ¿Rosalie embarazada?_

_Alice fue la primera en reaccionar y, como siempre, fue con gritos._

― _¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Sííííí!_

_Esto nos hizo reaccionar a todos y de nuevo empezaron las felicitaciones, Rose está de 21 semanas, nos extrañó que ya fuera tanto pero nos mostró su pancita que, ya viéndola bien sí tiene, y nos explicaron que no es el primer embarazo de Rose, que tienen más de un año queriendo tener bebé y que por eso habían esperado a que ya fuera seguro para contarlo y que la noticia de Jazz había sido perfecta para contar ellos también._

_Después de todo el alboroto por las nuevas noticias, las dos parejas decidieron irse al apartamento de Rose para hacer planes de cómo juntar las familias y darles las buenas nuevas, dejándonos a Jake, Ness, Edward y a mí en nuestro apartamento, decidimos comprar comida y terminar la noche con películas._

_Después de los primeros días del revuelo por las noticias seguía notando a Jake extraño y decidí que era momento de ver qué pasaba._

―_Hola Ness, ¿crees qué pueda robarme a tu novio un momento?_

―_Claro Bella, de hecho ya casi iba saliendo así aprovecho y lo distraes por mí, bye._

_Cuanto Ness nos dejo solos sentí la tensión de Jake._

―_Dime Bella ¿cómo te fue mientras estuvimos de viaje?_

―_Bien Jake gracias, el cumpleaños de Edward fue... especial._

―_Me imagino que muy especial, espero ya superaras todas esas inseguridades tuyas._

― _¡Jake! ¿Cómo me dices eso?_

―_Jajajaja te conozco de toda la vida y el brillo que tienes en los ojos te delata._

_Fue mi turno de reír y darle la razón._

―_Pero bueno no es de mí de quién tenemos que hablar si no de ti._

― _¿De mí?¿ Por qué habríamos que hablar de mí?_

―_Jake como tú me conoces, también yo te conozco bien a ti y sé que algo te pasa, dime qué es._

―_Bells, no te puedo ocultar nada ¿verdad?_

―_Pues no, es justo que sea igual para las dos direcciones._

―_Ok, ok, cuando estábamos de excursión me llamó Billy, Rebecca se regresó a casa con las gemelas, se va a separar de su marido por agresión y tienen miedo de que llegue a la Push a ocasionar problemas, como sabes si eso se diera papá no es mucho lo que la puede defender, así que me regreso con ellos._

―_Pero Jake ¿y tus estudios y Vanessa?_

―_Los estudios he estado averiguando y puedo suspenderlos por un tiempo y pues... Ness no sabe nada, eso es lo que me preocupa._

― _¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo?_

―_No sé, la verdad me preocupa su reacción, la Push no está cerca de acá así que no podremos vernos muy seguido, ¿y si termina conmigo? No creo que pueda soportarlo ―sollozo mientras decía esto._

―_No Jake, vas a ver que las cosas van a salir bien pero habla con Ness a tiempo, no dejes que el temor se interponga entre ustedes._

―_Sí lo haré, ¡te voy a extrañar!_

―_Yo también pero ¿cuándo te vas?_

―_Apenas terminen este periodo._

―_Jake pero solo faltan dos semanas._

―_Pues sí, en dos semanas me voy._

_Y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo._

**_Fin Flash Back._**

El móvil me sacó de mis recuerdos.

**_Amor ya casi llego E._**

Una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, al fin íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos, cuanto ha pasado en una semana, todas nuestras vidas han cambiado tanto y yo no tengo ni idea cómo va a seguir siendo la mía y es ahí donde inicia mi nerviosismo, ¿será qué por lo que pasó nuestra relación cambiaría? No, no tranquilízate Bella, ya hablaste de esto con la terapeuta no puedes volver atrás con tus inseguridades, Edward te ama y sé que seguirá siendo así, igual como tú lo amas a él.

Como mi tabla de salvación que es, en ese instante, llego mi cantante favorito llevándose con su sonrisa mis nervios.

― ¡Hola mi amor!

― ¡Hola mi ángel! ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, extrañándote mucho.

―Yo también te he extrañado amor, esta semana ha estado pesada.

―Vamos, cuéntame mientras cenamos.

Pasamos la cena contando los detalles de todo lo que no pudimos hablar durante estos días, me contó que hoy iniciaban una campaña de paternidad y maternidad responsable, en la que iban a realizar exámenes ETS y de fertilidad, aparte de charlas con todo lo referente a éste tema lo cual me pareció muy importante. Por mi parte le conté el nuevo reto que nos habían impuesto de tratar de escribir una novela, le conté que decide hacerla enfocada en la juventud y que mis ideas generales ya tienen forma, me sugirió que ahora que el hospital iba a estar con ésta campaña iban a haber muchos jóvenes y que podría investigar un poco entre ellos, fue una gran idea porque además de investigar podría también robar unos minutos para hablar con Edward durante el día.

―Bueno amor yo salgo a las 2:00 de clases y entro a las 3:00 al hospital no sé ¿a qué hora puedes llegar tú?

―Pues yo termino a la 1:30.

―Ah perfecto, ¿crees qué puedas esperarme en la salida de mi facultad y nos vamos juntos?

― ¡Claro amor!

―Genial quedamos en eso, así podré mostrarle a todos lo hermosa que es mi novia _―_y me besó―. Ahora quiero hablarte de algo más serio.

―No me asustes Edward, ¿qué pasa?

― ¿Alice ha hablado contigo?

―La he visto muy poco esta semana.

―Pues resulta que tiene la genial idea de que como se va a casar, pues es mejor que de una vez viva con Jasper.

―No veo ningún problema en eso ¿o es qué acaso te molesta que vivan juntos antes de casarse?

―No para nada, pero es que ya es difícil convivir con una pareja, ahora imagínate con dos, ¡no podré dormir en las noches!

― ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

―Pues buscar otra habitación, todavía no puedo darme el lujo de pagar un apartamento solo así, que toca seguir compartiendo. Lo que me preocupa es, que a estas alturas del año, no creo poder encontrar nada acá cerca y eso implicaría verte menos.

―Mmmm pues a mí se me ocurre una solución diferente, pero no sé si te parezca buena idea o no.

―Estoy abierto a sugerencias así que dime.

―Si no estás de acuerdo yo lo entiendo, no quiero que sientas que es lo que debes hacer ni nada por el estilo

―Bella habla sin tantos rodeos, ¿qué pasa mi ángel? ¿Cuál es la idea?

― ¿Qué te parece si usas el cuarto que va a dejar Alice?

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

―Lo sé es una mala idea, perdón por decirlo, yo sé que no es lo mejor aunque no compartamos cuarto.

―Shhhh tranquila mi amor _―_me interrumpió―. La idea me parece estupenda, pero la que no quiero que te vayas a sentir presionada eres tú.

―No para nada, a mí me encantaría.

―Pues decidido, cuando Alice se quiera trasladar, yo seré tu nuevo inquilino, porque igual pienso seguir pagando el mismo alquiler que paga ella.

―Ok está bien

Y como todo trato que se respeta lo sellamos con un beso, yo quería que pasara a más, pero por lo visto Edward estaba muy cansado y pronto se disculpo para ir a dormir a su apartamento, lastimosamente.

Al día siguiente puse todo mi empeño en verme hermosa, no todos los días me presentan con la novia del guapísimo Dr. Cullen, en la universidad no pasó desapercibido mi apariencia pero la verdad no les dí importancia, el único que me importaba me viera guapa es mi cantante favorito. Al ser casi las dos de la tarde me encontraba en la entrada de la facultad de medicina, cuando una chica se acerco a hablarme.

― ¡Hola soy Giuliana!

― ¡Hola Bella!

―Oh gracias, tú a mí también me pareces preziosa.

― ¡Ah no! Tal vez me entendiste mal, me llamo Bella.

―Oh mi scusi.

―No hay problema.

―Bella y ¿eres nueva en medicina? Yo puedo guiarte en todo lo que necesites, aunque obviamente no soy de acá, pero ya estoy en mi último año de medicina así que conozco todo.

―No gracias, estoy esperando a…

― ¡Su novio Giu!

―Oh Edd ¿come stai?

―Bien gracias, te presento a mi novia Isabella.

―Sí ya nos presentamos, realmente bella là tua fidanzata.

―Muchas gracias yo sé que mi novia es preciosa, ¿nos vamos amor?

―Claro, hasta luego Giuliana.

―Ciao Bella.

Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado, noté que Edward se relajaba visiblemente y estaba a punto de preguntar de por qué de su reacción, cuando el mismo me lo dijo.

―Que guapa que estás mi ángel.

―Gracias amor, me vestí así para ti.

―Pues gracias, pero por lo visto hoy voy a tener que andarte cuidando de cuanto se te acerque.

―Edward no seas exagerado.

― ¿Exagerado yo? ¿Es qué acaso no te diste cuenta que Giu te echó el ojo?

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

―Pues sí, ¿crees qué se acercó sólo por buena samaritana a ofrecerte su ayuda? Ángel Giu es bisexual.

―No lo puedo creer, y todavía el lío de los nombres que hicimos al presentarnos, ¡que vergüenza!

― _¿_Cuál lío? Cuéntame.

Mientras íbamos camino al hospital, le conté lo que pasó y entre carcajadas de Edward y sonrojos míos llegamos al hospital, cuál fue mi sorpresa que, si me pareció exagerado como actúa Edward, yo debería de actuar igual o más. Desde que pusimos un pie en el hospital todas las chicas volvían a ver a MI NOVIO como si se lo fueran a comer y, no sé de dónde, pero salió una mujer diferente de mí que fue marcando su territorio ante todas las zorras que querían a mi hombre.

―Amor, ya debo de empezar guardia, ¿segura que estarás bien?

―Claro ¿por qué lo dudas?

―Porque he visto cómo has querido arrancarle los pelos a más de una de mis compañeras _―_y soltó una leve sonrisa.

―No es de reír Edward, esas mujeres te quieren para ellas y tú eres mío.

―Mi ángel, no sé si sentirme alagado o echarme a reír por tu forma de reaccionar, sabes que mi corazón es tuyo, no me interesa nadie más.

―Lo sé, pero no está de más que esas vean que estás conmigo.

―Mi amor te amo _―_dijo y me beso, un beso que creo no era adecuado para el lugar que nos encontrábamos pero no me importo.

Al poco tiempo Edward tuvo que ir a cubrir su guardia y como ya me había dicho se encontraban con la campaña de los ETS y paternidad responsable, habían reunido a varios jóvenes de diferentes institutos y les estaban explicando todo, les dijeron que el resultado de las ETS duraban únicamente una hora, así que ese mismo día sabrían los resultados, pero cuando llego el momento de iniciar los exámenes, fue cuando todos se pusieron algo negativos. Así que mi amor tomó la iniciativa de decir que iba a ser el primero en realizarse los exámenes, así que le hicieron su chequeo y preguntó quién iba después de él, al final las primeras en pasar fueras las chicas y, no me extraña, si el que las motivaba era Edward y con eso vi que era el momento para hacer algo de investigación si no quería matar a una adolescente por celos.

Luego de hablar con bastantes jóvenes, que para mi sorpresa se me acercaron más hombres que mujeres, creía tener una muy buena idea de cómo iba a empezar mi libro, cuando Edward me encontró me extrañó verlo con una cara muy seria.

―Ángel, necesito te hagas un examen de ETS…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Como estan? disculpen el retraso, de verdad que mi semana ha estado super liada y hasta ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que es viernes y no he actualizado :(  
**_

_**Este cap es uno de los mas largos que he escrito, espero lo disfruten**_

**Le agradezco mucho a todas las que me leen, en especial a_ Estteffani Cullen-Swan,FaNy Ge, JCullen Swan, Jade HSos, Lupi RM, Lizzy Marez, PuchiPu,_**_ ****__P_ottericaTwilighterVictoria, Richy08, bbluelilas, cavendano13, covaric, cullen calcetines, lapteagalaxy, liduvina, yuli09,blueorchid02, 

_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

_Cuando Edward me encontró me extrañó verlo con una cara muy seria._

_―Ángel, necesito te hagas un examen de ETS…_

― ¿Edward pasa algo? ¿Tus resultados salieron mal?

―No mi ángel tranquila, es que los hombres reclamaron que así cómo yo me ofrecí quieren que una mujer guapa se ofrezca y quién mejor para eso que mi novia preciosa.

No voy a mentir en la milésima de segundo que escuché lo que Edward me decía, mi corazón pasó del temor total a la euforia y luego al miedo de nuevo, las agujas y chequeos no son mis amigos especiales, pero bueno por mi cantante favorito lo puedo hacer.

Pasado todo el trauma de hacerme el chequeo y comprobar feliz de que después de mi muchos jóvenes aceptaron hacerlo, seguí con mi investigación, hablé con varios chicos y me llamó la atención ver que la mayoría estaba más enfrascado en métodos para evitar un embarazo que para prevenir ETS, no es que yo tenga mucha experiencia en el tema pero luego de lo que Edward me contó sobre lo que pasó con Vivi, me propuse ser responsable con el tema y de ahí mi idea de hacer una novela donde se reflejara éste tema.

Me llamó la atención una joven que estaba a un lado, sola, todo lo contrario de la mayoría que andaban en grupos, y tenia sus manos en una posición que, si no lo detallabas, parecía despreocupada pero viéndolo bien era protectora sobre su vientre, decide hablar con ella porque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

― ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

―Mmm hola.

― ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

―Ah sí, me llamo Katherine, pero me dicen Kate.

―Mucho gusto Kate, ¿viniste por la campaña de ETS y maternidad?

Llevando sus manos de nuevo a su vientre y con ojos sumidos en la tristeza contesto:

―Creo que es un poco tarde para eso.

― ¿Quieres tomar un café y conversamos?

―No se preocupe doctora usted está ocupada.

―No Kate, yo no soy doctora, el Dr. Cullen es mi novio y es por eso que estuve ayudándolo.

―Igual no quiero causarle problemas.

―No es ningún problema, vamos y te invito a un café.

Cuando logre convencerla nos dirigimos a la cafetería del hospital y, luego de comprar dos cafés y unos muffins, tomamos asiento.

―Bueno Kate, crees que puedas contarme por qué dices que es tarde.

No había terminado de hablar cuando un mar de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica, la deje llorar un rato mientras le daba palabras de apoyo, no sé porque pero necesitaba protegerla.

Cuando logro recomponerse un poco me miro con ojos suplicantes.

―Bella disculpa, yo no soy así pero necesito desahogarme.

―No te preocupes si lo que necesitas es llorar aquí estoy yo para apoyarte.

― ¡Ay Bella! Es que estoy tan sola y no sé qué hacer, siento que mi vida está al revés y no hay forma de enderezarla.

―Si quieres cuéntame, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar a encontrar alguna solución.

―Es que es una historia larga y no quiero retrasar tus planes.

―Tranquila tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

―Pues la historia es larga, comienza hace veinte años cuando mis papas llegaron a este país buscando una nueva esperanza de vida, después de perder todo.

Aunque fue duro lograron salir adelante, mi papá era contador y pronto logró encontrar un empleo en Vulturi's Company, cuando ya tenía dos años de trabajar ahí e ir ascendiendo de puesto, decidieron traerme al mundo; mis papas decían que con mi llegada su vida era perfecta, cuando yo tenia diez ya mi papá era la mano derecha del señor Marco Vulturi y empezaron a ver que habían cosas que no cuadraban en la contabilidad de la empresa. Don Marco pidió a mi papá hiciera una auditoria y en esta salió reflejada que el señor Aro, hermano de don Marco y encargado de mercadeo, estaba robándole a la empresa, como era de esperar, lo sacaron de la empresa y juró vengarse de mi papá.

Te preguntaras: ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto?, pero es que desde ese momento empezó mi sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y yo lo único que pude fue tomar su mano y darle palabras de aliento, después de un largo suspiro ella siguió.

―Cuando yo ya tenía catorce años estábamos saliendo de una fiesta de la empresa, mi familia y don Marco, que se había vuelto como un tío para mí ya que él nos decía que no tenía mas familia que nosotros porque nunca se casó, cuando estábamos a punto de subir al coche sólo se oyó un grito diciendo el nombre de mi padre y escuchamos un disparo, cuando volvimos a ver era Aro el que nos disparaba y la bala iba dirigida a mí, don Marco se interpuso entre la bala y yo, él murió en el instante y a mí me golpearon unos fragmentos de la bala tocando mi corazón, estuve casi un mes en el hospital, gracias a una operación que me hicieron mi corazón se salvó pero quedo débil.

Pasados los días desde que salí del hospital el Señor Jason que es el abogado de la empresa nos visitó, nos contó que Aro había escapado y que lo estaban persiguiendo, pero además nos informó que debíamos ir a una reunión a su bufete, yo no entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero a los días acompañé a mis papas a dicha reunión, resulta que era la lectura del testamento de don Marco, en el que repartía sus vienes de varias formas pero dejaba el 51% a mi papá para que él tuviera el derecho mayoritario.

Todo pasó como una nebulosa, nuestra vida cambio mucho, mi papa tenía muchas más responsabilidades pero nunca dejamos de ser felices.

Se detuvo un momento a tomar un sorbo de café que estoy segura ya debería de estar frío, yo no sabía ni siquiera que decirle y luego de varios suspiros continuó.

―Con mucha emoción y alegría llegó mi fiesta de dieciséis, todo fue maravilloso me sentí súper amada por mis papas y hasta Alec me pidió que fuera su novia, la noche había sido perfecta hasta el momento que nos dirigíamos de regreso a nuestra casa, todo pasó muy rápido, de pronto sentí un golpe muy fuerte y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación de hospital y el único que estaba a mi lado era Alec, esto me extrañó mucho pero aun más me preocupó ya que eso quería decir que algo había pasado con mis papas, Alec no quiso decirme nada, dijo que luego me explicarían, pasadas varias horas llegó Jasón y con eso confirme mis sospechas, mis padres habían muerto en el accidente y con ellos Aro quien fue el que lo provocó, Jasón me dijo que ya podía estar tranquila porque ya no corría riesgo pero... ¿qué importaba estar segura de Aro si ya no tenia familia?

Mi vida se volvió oscura y vacía, al mes de la muerte de mis padres Jasón de nuevo me cito a su bufete, como era de esperar mi padre había testado todo a mi nombre así que ahora yo era la dueña de la mitad de la compañía, pero yo no quería ese dinero porque estaba manchado de sangre, Jasón se haría cargo de eso y luego vería que pasaba.

El tiempo paso, Alec siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome e incitándome a salir adelante, pasado un año de toda la tragedia Alec me pidió que nos casáramos, eso trajo un poco de luz a mi vida, decidimos hacer algo sencillo y rápido ya que ninguno de los dos teníamos familia, a los pocos meses nos casamos, al principio todo era hermoso; hasta que en un análisis de rutina me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Alec se enojó muchísimo dijo que él no iba a ser papá, que eso no estaba entre sus planes y que él no iba a compartir el dinero con nadie.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre mí, en ese momento comprendí que había sabido de la herencia siempre y por eso había estado ahí, por el dinero que volvía a estropear mi vida.

Eso pasó hace más o menos dos meses, en éste momento tengo tres meses de embarazo y la verdad no me da miedo hacer frente a ésto sola, pero la semana pasada un amigo que tenía en común con Alec me avisó que está muy mal en el hospital, agonizando por el SIDA. ¿Bella y si yo tengo? ¿Y si mi bebé está contagiado? No puedo con más problemas, no sé qué hacer.

―Shhh Kate tranquilízate, no le hace bien a tu bebé que te pongas así, lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir de dudas y realizarte el chequeo de una vez.

―Pero tengo tanto miedo.

―Entiendo que tengas miedo pero es peor seguir en la ignorancia.

Luego de discutirlo por un rato la convencí para que se hiciera los análisis, la lleve donde estaba Edward a quien se le iluminaron los ojos al verme y creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo, en un momento rápido medio le explique lo que pasaba con Kate y se la llevo a hacerse los análisis.

Ya era tarde y yo todavía debía regresar a casa a terminar otros deberes, así que le dí mi número de móvil a Kate y le dije que cualquier cosa me llamara, me despedí de mi cantante favorito que hoy hacia guardia tarde y me fui al apartamento. Durante el camino mi mente no descansaba de pensar todo lo que me contó Kate, pero al llegar al apartamento, tuve que hacer un alto a mis pensamientos porque con la comitiva que me esperaba supe que algo pasaba.

En la sala se encontraba una muy sonriente Alice tomada de la mano de Jasper y a su lado estaba un Jake que, pese a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. se encontraba con su imperdible sonrisa y Ness en su regazo viéndolo con adoración.

―Bella al fin llegas.

―Estaba en el hospital con tu hermano.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―fue el turno de mi siempre protector Jake.

―No, no me pasa nada, es que estoy haciendo un tipo de investigación para una novela que debo escribir.

―Ok, ok perfecto ahora por lo que te estábamos esperando.

― ¿Alice que te pasa? Andas muy acelerada y eso sólo pasa cuando estás tramando algo.

― ¿Tramar yo? ¿Cómo dices eso? Nada que ver, además no puede ser tramar cuando tú ya lo sabes.

―Bueno a ver dime qué es lo que ya sé.

―Como no venias aproveché el tiempo y se lo comente a Jake, lo de mi cambio de residencia.

Ups, había olvidado comentarle eso a Jake con todo lo de Rebecca.

―Ajá y ¿qué más?

―Pues que obviamente Jake está de acuerdo con el cambio, ya Edward me ha dicho lo que habló contigo, así que estoy más tranquila porque sé que no tiene que buscar donde vivir.

―Oki eso es lo que ya sabíamos, pero siento como que falta algo más que me digas.

―Pues que pienso hacer la mudanza el viernes.

―Eso te da dos días para empacar todo, ¿crees qué puedas hacerlo?

― ¡Ay Bella! Como si no me conocieras, ya tengo todo listo, si no lo hago hoy es para darle tiempo a Edward, pero pienso mañana ayudarle a empacar también.

―Bueno por mí no hay problema Ali ¿y tú Jake?

―Por mi tampoco.

―Está todo dicho, vamos Jazz que quiero ver cómo vamos a acomodar tu recamara, hasta luego chicos.

Y con esto el torbellino se fue dejando la calma, me extraño ver que Jake y Ness se me quedaron viendo como queriendo decir algo, será que este día no va a terminar todavía.

― ¿Qué pasa chicos, tengo algo en la cara?

―No Bella, disculpa no queríamos incomodarte, es que Jake y yo queremos... mmm contarte algo.

―Ok, soy toda oídos.

―Veras, ¿recuerdas cuándo te conté lo de Rebecca? ―yo asentí para que continuara―. Pues seguí tu consejo y se lo conté a Ness, la verdad se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba y hoy me ha dicho que se va conmigo.

― ¿Cómo qué se va contigo? ¿Y sus estudios, su trabajo?

―Pues hablé con tía Esme y me dijo que no había problema, pero que debía hablar con el encargado de mi beca, ahí es donde se complican un poco las cosas. La Sra. Cope me dijo que la única forma de poder pedir que congelen mi beca por un tiempo, es porque sea un problema directo de mi familia.

―Sabes que tanto para Billy como para Rebecca, Ness ya es de la familia y por supuesto que para mí es mi vida, así que decidimos que nos vamos a casar y Ness se va conmigo a la Push.

―Pero... pero... pero... ―las palabras no salían de mi boca, ¿casarse? ¿Jake?

― ¿Eso es todo lo qué vas a decir Bella? ―preguntó mi amigo con cara de sufrimiento.

―No Jake, es que no sé qué decir, sigo en shock,

―Un felicidades no caería mal.

―Sí perdón, es que me tomaron por sorpresa. ¡Felicidades! Sé que se aman mucho y espero sea la mejor decisión que puedan tomar.

―Estoy segura que sí Bella, Jake es el hombre de mi vida, yo sé que estaba destinada a vivir con él.

―Y tú sabes que Ness es la luz de mis ojos.

―Sí lo sé, y sé que van a ser felices.

―Gracias ―dijeron al unisono.

―Y entonces retrasas el viaje para preparar la boda.

―No, al contrario lo adelanto, nos vamos el viernes en la noche, recuerda que en la Push todo es diferente, allá nos casara Harry y todo será legal.

―Bella, sé que tal vez para ti es difícil, pero quiero que seas mi dama de honor, eres la mejor amiga de Jake y para mí eres muy importante también.

―Claro, para mí va a ser un placer.

― ¡Whoa! Así que volvemos a Forks.

― ¡Sí!

Terminamos de hablar de ciertos detalles y cuando mi mente no daba para más, tomé una ducha para despejarme un poco e ir a la cama.

Antes de quedarme totalmente dormida, recorre que tenia que escribir a mi cantante favorito.

**_¿Crees qué puedas acompañarme este fin de semana a Forks? B._**

**_Claro amor, ¿pasó algo? E._**

**_No todo bien, nada de que preocuparse, mañana te cuento todo B._**

**_Oki descansa amor, te Amo E._**

**_También te amo B._**

Mientras caía entre mi sueño un pensamiento llego a mí, uno que la verdad me resultó aterrador, volvería a Forks, y eso significaba que volvería a ver a James y Jessica...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Como estan? ya me da pena pedir disculpas por el retraso pero bueno aca esta el cap de hoy, espero les guste y si tienen el placer para mi seria un honor recibir un review de su parte  
**_

_**Este cap es uno de los mas largos que he escrito, espero lo disfruten**_

**Le agradezco mucho a todas las que me leen, en especial a_ Estteffani Cullen-Swan,FaNy Ge, JCullen Swan, Jade HSos, Lupi RM, Lizzy Marez, PuchiPu,_**_ ****__P_ottericaTwilighterVictoria, Richy08, bbluelilas, cavendano13, covaric, cullen calcetines, lapteagalaxy, liduvina, yuli09,blueorchid02,gax26  


_**De nuevo un gracias muy especial a amiga y super Beta Tany Cullen por acompañarme en esta locura**_

_**Un beso a todas**_

_**Yas**_


End file.
